Shien's Story: Konoha's Next Generation
by PsyBomb
Summary: More than 20 years after the series, The children of the Leaf are on missions of their own. Future assumes NaruHina, SasuSaku, and NejiTen, but they don't play a really direct role in the story. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Prologue

Shien's Story: Konoha's Next Generation  
Story by PsyBomb  
World by Masashi Kishimoto

This is my first major work of fanfiction, although I think it is a good one.I have much more written than just this short prologue, and it will all be up soon. That said, this is still a work in progress. Feel free to comment, just keep things civil.

Prologue: The Fourth Secret World War

"Why, Ero-Sennin? Why did you have to leave us? Why did you have to die in such a stupid battle?"  
"Naruto-kun… please don't cry…"  
"How troublesome this is, he was one of our last standing pillars of strength…"

Ten years after Naruto's return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha mourns the loss of his teacher, the great Jiraya. The combined forces of the Mist, Rain, Cloud, and Rock villages watched in awe and fear as Konoha rapidly recovered from the Sound's invasion, taking a mere 5 years to get back to full fighting strength, from a blow that would have ended any of the others. Seeing them now as a true threat to their own countries, the four launched a surprise attack, taking the forces of the Leaf completely off guard. With the sole exception of their now-close allies, the Sand, none of the other villages stepped in, deciding that it would be best to watch from afar. These four years, from 7 to 11 years after the election of the Godaime Hokage, became known as the Fourth Secret World War.

It was a time of bloodshed, a time in which the children of Konoha could no longer be children. Any who could fight, from the lowliest Gennin up to and including Tsunade herself, were pressed into the service of their village. None were spared, and many unproven shinobi became living legends for their roles in the war.

At the age of twenty-two years, Uzumaki Naruto finally earned his Jounin title, at the Battle of the Thousand Shinobi. This is mostly because he was 500 of them. Had it not been for the Kyuube inside of him, giving nigh-limitless energy to each of his 500 Kagebunshin, the battle would have been lost, and Konoha with it. Less than two years later, he received yet another promotion, to the rank he'd always dreamed of.

The death of Jiraya turned out to be the downfall of Tsunade. Feeling that she was alone, as her two starting teammates were both now dead, she could no longer take the stresses of the Hokage. She let her age-defying Jutsu slowly slip, and by the end of the war finally looked her age, now approaching 70. Her time coming close, she named Naruto as her successor, to be the Rokudaime Hokage. As it turns out, she did so just in time, as the next battle, fought at Konoha's gates, proved to be her last. Her sacrifice at the Last Battle was significant not for the blade it was lost to, but rather for the effect it had on Naruto. Not yet truly over the death of Jiraya, Tsunade's death sent him over the edge, releasing the Kyuube's final two tails and unleashing the greatest power yet known. However, in this, he finally made his peace with the monster inside of him, and the Kyuube with him.

This story takes place fifteen years after the death of Tsunade and the rise of the Rokudaime Hokage, named Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Chapter 1: My Father's Son

Chapter One: My Father's Son

"Hah! I thought the Hyuuga clan was supposed to be the greatest in Konoha! If you're all THIS weak, then I should just go kill your Hokage myself and take over! My village, the Hidden Rock, would never have lost!"

_Easy words _I thought, as I dragged myself back up from the rocky ground. "That all depends, really. You're making several VERY bad assumptions." While saying this, I got myself back into stance. Left foot forward, left palm to my opponent, right palm down, and most importantly, full Chakra loads in both hands, ready for the instant release of the Jyuuken Style.

"Really? All I see is a sorry, white-eyed excuse for a Shinobi, covered in dust and bruises. You have nothing that can hurt me"  
"My first teacher taught me to never make such an assumption. Hyuuga Neji himself taught me how to use these eyes. Byakugan!"

---

_"No! Keep your balance centered! You'll never be able to respond to your opponent like that, no matter how early you see it, if you stand like this."  
"Yes, Uncle Neji"  
"And Shien…"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Stop thinking so much in battle. If you keep drifting off, you're going to miss something important."_

_---_

"Hakke Kyuushou!"  
Now, for those who have never done it, let me tell you. Feeling your palm strike the soft spot dead center in the belly of someone who just spent the last five minutes taunting you is _extremely_ satisfying. What is somewhat less satisfying is when you delayed just long enough for that someone use Kawarimi no Jutsu, because breaking a large rock just isn't the same. In fact, it hurts. Not that I was going to let the man now standing ten meters behind me and slightly to my right know this.

"Ah, here is some of that mythical Hyuuga ability! You can break a rock! HA!" At this he dug his fingers into the ground. "Doton! Doryu Dango!" At that, he pulled his hands up, carrying …  
_Oh, now THAT's not cool…_  
… a rock about the size of a small house. "Can you break this one?" He taunted.  
"I don't have to. My second teacher taught me a way around that." _Chakra from my mouth to my lungs, form the seals of the Horse, the Tiger, and…_ "Katon! Goukakyou no Jutsu!"

---

_"Shien, I am going to teach you the technique that has proven each new Uchiha shinobi to be worth his training. Just like my father taught me. It will be one of the greatest offensive Ninjutsu in your arsenal. These are the seals."  
"Yes sir, Sasuke-sensei!"  
"Make sure you practice it often, but don't do it indoors. For that matter, make sure you're on a pier like this one, and aim out onto the water. When you first get it to work, it tends to be hard to limit the size of the blast."  
"Don't worry, Ninjutsu has always been the easiest for me!"_

_---_

The stumped look on his face lasted about half of a second, just long enough for the Grand Fireball to start racing its way towards him. Interestingly enough, he forgot all about the attack he was about to launch. He suddenly became _very_ interested in putting that large block of earth between himself and the blast.

As it turns out, hitting rock with that kind of attack is about as satisfying as hitting it with your palm.

The pop and sizzle of the superheated rocks was quite loud in the cool, dead air. However, I knew that there was no way the Rock shinobi had been taken by the attack. The lack of screams in the air was a basic testament to that. The kunai whizzing in at me from two o'clock was a more concrete way to tell, as well.

_Twitch back and to the right, watch it pass two centimeters from the tip of my nose… ah, there he is_. "There" being just next to my right shoulder. Then, "there" turned into quite a distance away, as he picked me up and threw (yes, threw) me, not bothering with his techniques at that distance. _No choice but to pick myself back up and finish this…_Although, he didn't seem to notice the difference in my stance this time, right hand held behind my back.

"Weak little Hyuuga, just picking yourself up from the dirt again. Why don't you just give up?"  
"There you go, making that assumption again. My name is not Hyuuga" _Just a second more to gather the power in that hidden right hand…_"Really? Then tell me, what IS your name?"  
_Bingo_ "My name is Uzumaki Shien, and my father was my third teacher. RASENGAN!"

---

_Ah, the Rasengan. Signature technique of Jiraya, then the Fourth Hokage, and then my father, Uzumaki Naruto. Infinitely destructive power, gathered into a sphere in the palm of your hand. It took the Fourth three years to create it, my dad took four months to learn it. I took one year to the day, and count myself lucky that I didn't kill myself from burnout. The Byakugan helped, but most of us don't have the Chakra of an imprisoned beast to rely on._

_---_

"You… are the son of the Sixth? Were you toying with me all of this time?"

_I could make SO many sarcastic and evil comments about how he's stuck bleeding in the dirt now, but this fight is over. Nobody survives a full-on Rasengan through the belly, period. He's dead, and just doesn't know it yet._ "Not really. It won't matter in about an hour, but I'm not the shinobi my father is. Working on it, though. May Whomever you worship have mercy on your soul."

It is an unfortunate duty of the Border Chuunin to leave enemies dying in the dirt. A cold, rational part of my mind was working on how to best pick up the pace and make up for the time lost fighting, but another part of me had a different message. No matter how many dead I count, it never becomes easier, and there's always hell to pay once the adrenaline wears off. _Best not to think too hard on it for now. There'll be more than enough time while your stomach's turning itself inside out. You were headed home, after all. Mom and Dad probably miss you. It's been three months since you went out on this solo assignment, after all, and among other things, you finally figured out how to use that Rasengan. Now, if only the Kagebunshin no Jutsu were that easy…not to mention that, for your Jounin nomination, you still have to develop a new Jutsu, to "Add to the Sum Knowledge of the Shinobi Arts." What's dad on, something like his thirtieth contribution? Funny, even his first signature, the Sexy no Jutsu, is logged somewhere. I can only imagine the scene where he explained it to the archivist!_

My thoughts ran wild that day, though they came to the inevitable stop that night. But you know, even with the aftershock of battle, I slept well. I don't know if I'm a bad person, but defending my country and the village where I grew up, where my friends live, where my father works to maintain peace… I can't find it in me to feel guilty that I had to kill a foreign ninja and take his identification with me, even if he was doing the same thing.

Interlude One: The Recent History of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto

To this day, nobody quite knows what happened to Uchiha Sasuke in the time he was a missing-nin. What is known is that he became an underling of one of Konoha's greatest foes, a shinobi by the name of Orochimaru. Some say that Orochimaru tricked him into it, for the sole purpose of stealing his body. Some few of THEM say that Orochimaru succeeded, temporarily. What is known for sure is that Sasuke's return to Konoha, aided by Uzumaki Naruto and Haruna Sakura, coincided with Orochimaru's rather spectacular death. All that was ever recovered of the snake-nin's body was his right hand, clenched around the hilt of a sword. To this day, Sasuke's eyes bear the slightly exaggerated slant of the snake, his pupils ever so slightly elongated while not using the Sharingan .The mark of Orochimaru has not yet faded, and he still contends with the taint of suspicion wherever he goes, save only in the presence of Sakura or Naruto.

Occurring as it did not long before the Fourth Secret World War, Sasuke's return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves signaled a great change in the life of the future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Having fulfilled his promise of a lifetime, he saw that his bid for Sakura's hand had ended in ashes. Though it crushed his heart, it finally opened his eyes to the world, and let him see further opportunities, both in his working life and in his social. One such opportunity turned out to be a woman by the name of Hyuuga Hinata, the second in line of the Hyuuga house's heirs. Rumor has it that she had loved him since before they were even Gennin, and nearly killed herself during her first Chuunin exam, just trying to impress him. Most discount these rumors as just that, since her sensible advice and calm heart have been defining aids in Naruto's policies since his ascension to Hokage. Forsaking her place in line as the Hyuuga heir for her love, they were married after an eight-month courtship. Sakura married Sasuke not long after.

Unfortunately, their happiness was to be short-lived, as the War broke out mere months after the ceremonies. Such is the fate of the shinobi.


	3. Chapter 2: Homecoming

Chapter Two: Homecoming

"Kakashi-sensei, are you still stopping by here every day?"

"Shien, I didn't know you were back. And yes, I will continue to mark this memorial every day I am able. Tell me, Shien. Since I hadn't heard that you'd arrived yet, I take it you just got back?"

"Yes, sensei. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're being obvious. Why aren't you up in the administration building, where you know your parents are?"

_Man… I guess if this guy trained my dad, he'd have to be sharp. Well, there's no way around it._ "Well, now that you mention it, I need information before I head in, and you're the most reliable source in Konoha. Not to mention, of course, that you come here daily, at the exact same time, where I can find you."

He smiled. Don't ask me how I knew, since with that mask, I'm not sure, but he did. "Always the practical one. Must be from Hinata, since a certain student of mine would have charged in anyway. What did you need to know?"

"Well…"

"Wait, let me guess. Your parents are as busy as ever, though they're fine. Konohamaru's team is out, and won't be back for a few days. The Chuunin selection exam finals are in four days' time, hotel room is hard to find. Lastly, Hyuuga Hiromi and Uchiha Kentaro are due back from a mission tomorrow… just in time to make their second Chuunin Exam attempt. Does that about sum it up?"

"Yeah, it does. And they say the Byakugan is better than the Sharingan for seeing things clearly."

"If you think I needed my Sharingan to read my pupil's mind, then you're sadly mistaken. Now, hurry along. I'm pretty sure you were expected back yesterday, since your parents looked a bit worried."

His last words found no ears but his own. Hatake Kakashi was my Jounin instructor, and by the time he said "hurry", I knew the conversation was over. In any case, with my teammates due back tomorrow, I needed to take care of a few things. For example, finding out who was going to be their third, since I couldn't help them. That, and finding out whom the examiners were going to be. Now, who says knowing high-placed people is a bad thing? Aren't the shinobi supposed to gather information?

The distance between the memorial and my dad's office passed by at a sprint, yet I arrived at the doorway barely breathing hard. Some think it's because the Kyuube decided to gift me with extra power, but there is no red chakra within me. My claim to stamina comes instead from having to keep up with my dad, throughout fourteen years of my life. Think of it as a survival trait, since if I hadn't, I probably would have been run into the ground by now.

_From the entrance, you take the right, the left, the right, the right, up the stairs, bear left, pass the fifth portrait, and here's the door. I think, next time, I'll head up the outside wall, instead. _

Even outside the door, I could clearly hear my dad talking. People say he's actually gotten quieter over the years. Honestly, I don't believe them. Louder than this, and Kakashi-sensei would probably have been deaf by now. Suddenly, the noise inside stopped, then footsteps came to the door._ I guess Mom is in there with Dad, today. Must be serious…what the…?_

The door opened, and it was, indeed, my mom who opened it. Strange, how in three months, I went from looking up at her, to looking slightly down. Behind her stood the Rokudaime Hokage, my father, and with them were…  
_Gods and ancestors, it looks like half of the Hyuuga house is here! I've never seen Hiashi-sama outside of the Hyuuga family compound. Neji-sensei and Hanabi are here, too. This must be serious._The next words only confirmed my dread, and they came from Hiashi, the aging patriarch. "Shien, you have perfect timing. Our conversation today concerns you, closely."

_Not good. The last time he said anything like that, Neji-sensei had to stop teaching me. Clan tradition forbidding it, or something. From the looks on everyone's faces, something similar is about to happen._

"Hanabi, your aunt, is the Main House heir. Her first son turned three a week ago. In the traditions of our house, all children with Hyuuga blood in them, yet not of the main house, must receive our Seal."

"And I say that nobody will go through that pain again!" Dad's really emphatic about it, this time. I know the tone, the look. Nothing will change his mind on this, period. The others just didn't know it yet. Or maybe they did, they're known for being observant. Thing is, what could be so bad about wearing the Hyuuga family seal? One glance at Neji's expression was all it took. Whatever it was, this seal was NOT something I wanted. For that matter, there was another potential recipient on my team. Hyuuga Hiromi was Neji's daughter, and since Neji was a branch-house member, she would have to receive the seal, whatever it was. In any case, I couldn't join in effectively without knowing what was going on.

"Wait, then. Whatever it is, if it's so important that it drives the patriarch of Konoha's greatest clan into direct opposition of the Hokage, then the parties involved should ALL know exactly what is going on. That means both me, and Hiromi-chan. In any case, my teammate will soon be going through her second attempt at the Chuunin Exam, and this sounds like it might actively detract from the Hyuuga clan's representation there."

Neji gave me an appraising look, as did several of the other Hyuuga clan members. Among the bloodline of the Byakugan, this means significantly more than you might think. Suffice to say, if I hadn't been so certain that my statement just averted a major calamity, I probably would have broken under the mental pressure. As it stood, things felt like the information they got from their glares went far further than the topic at hand.

"THAT's the way to go, son!" my dad half-yelled, dispelling the oppressive atmosphere. Mom smiled that half-smile of her's. I guess this is something he's done before, frequently. "Hiashi-sama, I will have Neji explain things to Kakashi's team, but not until AFTER the Chuunin exams. Nor will you speak of any such thing unless Hiromi does so first. You don't have to consider that a command from your Hokage, but I will MAKE it one if I have to." 

_And that is about the most diplomatic things are going to get for about the next half-hour, if I know Dad. I'd best get out of here and go home, quick._  
And so I did. Later, when my parents finally got home, I made my official report, and then finally relaxed, in a place as safe as I could be. With my family, laughing over a good dinner, catching up on recent news, and trying to get the feeling of incoming doom out of my head. While I was at it, I gave my best shot at getting exam information, anyway. What can I say? I'm loyal to my friends.

Interlude Two: Concerning the Hyuuga Family Traditions

The House of Hyuuga is one of Konoha's oldest and most respected families, and certainly they number among them several of the Leaf's finest shinobi. Among other things, they teach a unique Taijutsu style, called the Jyuuken, which is effectively only usable to its fullest extent by them, by reason of the Byakugan. However, its members are strongly bound by tradition and internal law.

For one thing, whenever a newborn heir to the main house is born and survives to the age of three, all branch-house members have a seal permanently imprinted onto their forehead, representing a caged bird. This is a secret technique, used for two things. First, the main house members can activate the seal, causing extreme pain our even death on the one wearing the seal. Also, upon the sealed one's death, the Byakugan is obliterated from their blood, hiding its secrets.

Another detail is that the Jyuuken's highest secrets can only be taught to main house members. Only one branch member as ever managed to figure them out for himself, that one being the genius Hyuuga Neji. Even having done so, he is bound to never use the techniques except in the direst of need.

The Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, has taken exception to these binding traditions for several reasons. This is no secret, since even in his first Chuunin exam, he announced to hundreds of observers that, should he become Hokage, he would end the traditions of hatred. The elders of the Hyuuga house, however, have been making a rather strong attempt to maintain their laws and traditions. Outside observers to this confrontation liken it to watching an oncoming train wreck, and the results will certainly be just as spectacular in the end.


	4. Chapter 3: Kakashi's New Team

Chapter Three: Kakashi's New Team

"Welcome back, guys!" I shouted in greeting to the two approaching figures. Perhaps they sped up a bit, but it wasn't long before my teammates and I were finally reunited.

"Shien, you're looking good, man!" This, coming from Uchiha Kentaro, first son of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura. As a wielder of the mighty Sharingan eye, not to mention the team's Genjutsu and Sword master, Kentaro can essentially cut you into very thin slices… and you wouldn't realize it until you tried to walk. I've known him since I was in diapers, due to how close our families are. "How're Mom, Dad, and the rest of the family?"

"Your parents are the same as always, and your brother and sisters are, by all accounts, making life rather interesting for their tutors, mostly because most of the tutors can't beat them in a fair fight. You know how it is. Try to do anything to one of them, and you get ambushed by the other three."

"What about MY family, Shien-kun?" Hyuuga Hiromi was, in a word, cute. I've had something of a crush on her since about the time I became a Chuunin, six months ago. As the daughter of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, though, don't underestimate her. As our Medical and Taijutsu specialist, she can rip you apart in about fifteen different ways. You can say what you want, but I sure wouldn't. Not within fifteen feet, anyway. I've known her for about six years, ever since I started taking lessons in the Jyuuken Style from her father.

"Eh, the entire Hyuuga house is up in arms since about last week, from what I can gather, Hiromi-chan. Ever since Hanabi-sama's son turned three. All I know is that Dad had a head-on confrontation with about half of the Hyuuga clan elders yesterday, and they don't seem to realize that he has them severely outnumbered. I have some info for you guys that'll be useful at the exam, though, but Kakashi is on his way as we speak with your applications. I don't think he'll be as late as he usually is… since he's standing about two meters behind me."

Surely enough, as I said it, he stepped out from behind the tree I'd been leaning on. To this day, I have no idea how he manages to get from place to place so quietly and quickly. "That's a lot of information you've managed to gather in only twenty hours, Shien. The last three months have been good for you. Well, I suppose it was inevitable. Naruto was the same way." He smiled again (and again, I have no idea how I knew he was) "Well, here are the forms. Turn them in at room 301 in three days, just like last time. I could give you more of the details, but I'm sure Shien will want to do it, instead. I'm off." And so he was, before any of us could say anything back. On the ground were the two forms.

Both of my teammates glanced at me, but it was Kentaro who spoke first. "I must be missing something rather glaring, but it seems that we aren't going to have a third teammate for this exam. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Shien-kun, how is it possible?" Hiromi interjected. "The exams always have to be taken in teams of three!"

"That might have been true for the last thirty years or so, but not this time. You'll never believe who took the initiative and wrote the proposal for the exam revision."

"You gonna make us wait for it?"

"Not really, Kentaro. Would you guys believe that it was Nara Shikamaru?"

"Nope."

"No, actually, I wouldn't"

"Unfortunately, Hiromi, he actually did. You know how he is, Konoha's master tactician. He figured that constantly finding replacements and integrating them was, in his words, 'more troublesome than just rewriting the way the whole thing works.' With so many villages having teams split by rank, he rewrote it. Thing is, he did the written part himself. Good luck, by the way."

A thoughtful look crossed Hiromi's face. "Wait a second. The written portion has never been team-dependent. Not as much as the practical part, anyway. What gives?"

"The practical part has been turned into a gauntlet of sorts. That's all I could gather, but dad said that teams from one to four people would all have exactly the same chance to pass."

A troubled look passed Kentaro's face. "Shien, Hiromi, we almost missed a fairly big detail. If incomplete teams can take the exam, then won't there be something like three times as many Gennin there?"

The crickets seemed obscenely loud as we pondered THAT one.

Interlude 3: About the Chuunin Selection Exams

The Chuunin Selection Exam is considered the ultimate test for a rising Gennin. Those who pass have earned their stripes, and are acknowledged to be in the top half of all shinobi. Those who can't forever find themselves taking a poor second place, never having their opinions heard, never getting the good missions, never gaining honor, respect, or a truly good paycheck. This is why some ninjas find themselves taking the exams for upwards of ten consecutive attempts before giving up. Some ninja never do give in at all, trying in vain to attain a rank that they are not qualified for.

For this reason, among others, the exam changes each time it is administered, which is usually twice every year. However it changes, certain overreaching patterns emerge. First among these is that the exam tests teamwork, determination, know-how, and the very will to apply these traits. Perhaps the greatest examiner in the history of the exams was one Morino Ibiki, originally trained in interrogation and torture. This is also why, until this most recent exam, the Gennin taking the exam had to join as a group of three, or not at all.

Among its traditions stand a three-phase setup, including a written, practical, and tournament section. The first, to test the examinee's raw know-how. The second, to check for aspects of application, teamwork, trustworthiness, and survival traits, among others. The last, also the only public section, was for the final determination. This promotion was not by placement, but rather by the collected opinions of various attending lords and examiners. Thus, one could lose in the first round, yet still be promoted. Case and point was Nara Shikamaru, who conceded after tactically outmaneuvering his opponent. However, one could win overall, and not be promoted.

A recent revision to the examination process has eliminated the need for teams to enter as exactly three, although it still encourages teamwork. This is due to the fact that some teams found themselves broken by the promotion of only one or two of its members. No matter how promising the remaining members may be, they find themselves failing each time they attempt, as the new member is inevitably not as integrated into the whole, and the Chuunin cannot in good conscience be allowed to help his team.

How this revision works out remains to be seen, but it is interesting to note that is was designed by one Nara Shikamaru, mentioned earlier. He is currently known Konoha's premier tactician, and one of the main reasons the Leaf Village was not obliterated in the Fourth Secret World War.


	5. Chapter 4: At the Chuunin Exam Finals

Chapter Four: At The Chuunin Exam Finals

"I guess the first two phases weren't all THAT bad, huh, guys?"

"Shien, it was probably twice as tough as last time. I STILL don't know how Hiromi and I managed to make it to the end."

"Well, how am I supposed to know? It's been a month now, you two are walking to the final tournament, and you two still haven't told me about what went on in there."

"And we told you, we're not allowed to tell until AFTER the tournament is over."

_I guess I'd better stop asking. After all, the test is over, now, and I can tell Shikamaru that my teammates passed_. "Fine, then. Here're the gates. Good luck, guys. I can't wait to see you two face off in the finals!" At that, I went up to the observers' seats, and they went around to the participant's area. Only six others were there, from a crowd that Kentaro had, if anything, underestimated. Normally, there are roughly 51 entrants to the exams. There were over 200 this time, and as planned, the exam had been fair to incomplete teams.

I took the seat and waited for the announcements. However, there was also a program, which I picked up. It had a few statistics on the exam. For example, that over 40 of the people entering it were from Konoha… including 6 out of the eight finalists. For the first time in history (probably due to the number of entrants), thirty-two people made it past the second round, requiring a two-phase elimination to get the top candidates for the tournament. Last and most important were the brackets.

_Hmm…Akimichi, Hyuuga, Aburame, Muutoh of the Sound, Uchiha, Shoto of the Sand, Rock, and Nara_. Gotta wonder how this one's going to turn out, and my teammates will not be facing each other until the finals, after all. I glanced up at the Judge's Box. _There's Dad in full Hokage uniform, there's the Kazekage, and the lords of the Fire, Thunder, and Wave countries. Not a bad panel, overall. _

The tournament announcers had called out the participants while I'd been reading, and the first match was about to begin. Akimichi Sarutobi, named after his father's late Jounin instructor, and my teammate, Hyuuga Hiromi. "Win this, Hiromi!" I shouted, amidst the din of the opening cheers, and activated my eyes to be able to see exactly what was going on. There are some things you don't want to see, but for everything else, gotta use the Byakugan. _What is that seal he's making… his two last fingers, thumbs, and forefingers extended and meeting at the tips, middle and ring fingers folded over… whoa, lot's of chakra is flowing!_

"Baika no Jutsu!" He yelled, and he was suddenly three times the man he was before. Literally, he grew out into a giant ball. "Nikudan Sensha!" With that, he went spinning like a crazed wheel, and tore in at Hiromi. She, on the other hand, calmly looked at the oncoming attack with more calm than usual.

_Let's see… three, two, one, and THERE she goes_

About a second before the Meat Tank connected, her stance changed. Her arms suddenly formed a straight line, her head down and out of the way. The tip of her right hand was touching the ground. Her left was up in the air. Both were flowing with chakra.

Suddenly, almost half of the stands were up on their feet. This included ALL of the Hyuuga clan, my mother included. _What the… SOMETHING about that stance just scared the living daylights out of a lot of people. What could it be, though? I've never seen it before in my life._

The Meat Tank got to her, and the purpose of her stance became clear. The poor Akimichi went flying as he went up and over the improvised ramp, colliding with the wall, hard, halfway up to the audience. Hiromi seemed nearly unharmed from the exercise, and ran to where Sarutobi was returning to normal form and falling to the floor…

_Bam._

His feet had barely touched the ground when he sailed back upwards, from a full-out Jyuuken upper palm-strike to the lower jaw. He landed among the audience, and did not get back up. The nervous muttering in the stands stopped cold. Whatever it was that had scared them all so much, it apparently hadn't happened.

One second, and Hiromi was walking towards the stairs. The next, there was a blur, and she just wasn't there.

_What the… just as I took down the Byakugan, too! Reactivating… oh, this is bad._

A masked ninja was standing atop one of the walls, Hiromi either asleep or unconscious in his arms, a sharp-looking kunai resting at her neck.

_Hmmm… no forehead protector on him. This guy is either a freelance, or just doesn't want to show where he's from. Probably expects to die here, too._

"STAY seated! Uzumaki Naruto, this girl is my hostage now. You will have ANBU stand down and accede to my demands, or she dies here. If I'm forced to drop her, the Genjutsu she's under will eventually kill her."  
Now, let me explain something. NOBODY likes a bully. Terrorists get even less respect. This is especially true among those who spend their lives fighting them. Even more so was that he had MY girl in his arms, and I was not going to let that situation stay. There was a shouted conversation going on between my dad and the man, but I was paying it no attention. I was seeing RED, my mind working the lines that would lead to Hiromi's recovery.

_The equation is simple. If he sees any threat, Hiromi dies. The Genjutsu is no problem, not with Sakura-sama less than a minute away. The thing is, if I jump up or form a seal, he'll probably see it. Trick is, a kunai wouldn't work, either. Anything he recognizes coming his way, and it's all over. If it takes him a second to identify, though… It'll have to be a Jutsu, but one that doesn't require seals to use. The only one I know is the Rasengan, but he's almost fifty meters away from me, and Hiromi will die before I could get in striking distance. I need a way to LAUNCH it._

Somewhere in my mind, a pattern formed. The reason the Rasengan was strictly melee was due to its pure chaos factor, requiring the user to maintain a tight bubble around it. But what if the bubble ITSELF were to be changed, compressed even further down, supercharged, made to catch the air, and set to spinning like a baseball?

_It'll only have to hold for a second and a half, to get from me to him. I have the clearest shot here, a decent side view. I only get one chance…_The power started to gather in my right hand, the light hidden from the ninja's view by my body. The Rasengan formed, but that wasn't all. It spun even faster, compressed itself down much more than before. Even so, I continued to pour the power in. I could SEE it, an advantage my father never had. _It's ready…_I spared just enough time to catch an exchange in the negotiation, one going swiftly downhill. I sent a quick prayer to whoever was listening, and _threw_.

The man never knew what hit him. The bolt took him just below his right armpit, carrying with it every last scrap of power and rage I could muster, and propelled him off the edge of the stadium. Hiromi never touched the ground, caught by the closest observers as she fell in.

Suddenly, all eyes were on me. It was just as well, since I blacked out from chakra drain just as Hiromi was caught.

Interlude Four: On the Creation of New Jutsus

Every technique that any shinobi uses had to have been created by someone. Some villages, like Konoha, have recently made it a requirement that a Chuunin create an original Jutsu before being allowed to rise to Jounin rank.

There are three general ways that the creation of these new Jutsus comes about. The first, and by far the most common, is patiently working out the details of the technique over time. It is slowly developed for a specific application or purpose, and is usually quite good for its specific intention. One such technique was Hatake Kakashi's only original contribution, the Chidori. Although it has a long charge time, requires a huge amount of chakra, and leaves the wielder vulnerable to counterattack should it fail, it is almost universally lethal as a single strike technique. Though the Chidori is an exception, these techniques tend to be at least somewhat useful in more than one situation.

The second method of creation is one of desperation or inspiration, and on-the-spot genesis of the new technique. Often, these take place in life-or-death situations, where nothing the user has at his disposal would successfully extract him. These tend to be closely derived from other techniques, and have some severe drawback, often that they require too great of a chakra investment. It is theorized that the Hyuuga family's Kaiten technique was originally a desperation move, when one of the family's members found himself being attacked from all sides. Since their Jyuuken style already involves explosive releases of Chakra, simply performing it from the whole body during a defensive spin is a logical extension.

This example brings up an interesting detail in the creation process, that of refinement. Take the Kaiten, for example. Originally, it probably instantly exhausted the user from over-use of chakra. However, it is now the family's premier defensive technique. Over the years, users of the Kaiten found ways to regulate the use to just enough chakra to deflect opposing attacks. This refinement process forms a third, little-known method of Jutsu creation, as the technique is often changed enough to be considered a new one entirely.


	6. Chapter 5: Hospital, and Revelation

Chapter Five: Hospital, and Revelation

"Hiromi!"

I jerked awake, disoriented for the moment. Wasn't I just in the stadium? Then it hit me. White walls, bed, the lighting, the fact that I was hooked up to life sign monitors.

_What am I doing in the hospital…and why do I feel so tired? It's like all the chakra has been drained out of me. I don't even have enough in me to activate my Byakugan._

Slowly, it came back to me. The walk, the match, and the hostage scene… but that still didn't explain why I felt so tired, nor why I was in the hospital._ I remember using the Rasengan, but I was fifty meters away from the guy. How did I do it? More importantly, is Hiromi all right? The sun's angle says it's been more than four hours._

The door opened, and in walked a small crowd. There was Mom, Dad, a nurse, Kentaro and… _Hiromi! She's okay!_

"Son, we're going to need to talk." Dad started his usual direct way. "I recognized the Rasengan in what you did, as did about a third of the crowd. You didn't mention that you'd figured out how to use it."

The Nurse quickly left, at this point.

"I didn't? Well, I've known how since before I came home from that mission. I used it to defeat that Rock nin I reported."

"Shien," Mother interjected "Do you know what you just did? You threw a Rasengan. That's not supposed to be possible, but you did, and everyone in the arena saw it."

Suddenly, the last moments before I fell unconscious came to me. "I think I remember how. I was just so MAD, I poured so much power into it… that must be why I fell unconscious. I'm not sure if I could explain it to anyone who hasn't used it themselves, though"

"Shien-kun, that must have been more than you think. You've been out for just over a day, now."

_Huh?_

"Yeah, Shien. Don't you want to know how the tournament came out?"

"If you're saying that, Kentaro, I assume you did at least somewhat well."

"I'll let your friends explain it, son, but once you recover, you're going to have to explain to your mother and I just how you did what you did. We'll be back later, but there is business to attend to. By the way, did Hiromi and Kentaro pass the test?"

"Yes, Dad. You can tell Shikamaru-san that they're trustworthy."

"Good! I will see you this evening, then." My parents left the room.

"Shien, what was that last part about?"

"It's simple, Kentaro. You know how I was bugging you guys for info all month?"

"Yeah, it was getting annoying"

"Well, if you'd have given it to me, it would have disqualified you from the Chuunin Selection debates, no matter how well you did."

Both of my teammates looked at me quite sharply.  
"What? It wasn't MY idea. So, how did the tournament go?"

"Kentaro and I ended up drawing in the final round. It took about fifteen minutes and two iterations through every Jyuuken form, but it just got to the point where neither of us could fight anymore."

"I STILL can't believe that you just got up from that Genjutsu and kept on fighting, once Mom broke it."

"Why shouldn't I have? It was just a sleep-spell."

"Hang on, slow down, guys. Why don't we start from the beginning? Now that you can tell me, what was the deal with the opening phases of the Chuunin Exam?

Hiromi smiled. "Simple enough, really. None of the tasks in either of the first two phases could be accomplished by fewer than six people working in concert."

The sheer simplicity of it stunned me for a second. There was Shikamaru's hand in it, all right. No matter what, if you came to the event, you'd HAVE to be able to not just work as a team, but to do so with people you hadn't trained with. Perhaps even people from another village, or even a RIVAL one. 

"Yeah, the written test was kinda weird. It had questions about stuff I've never even heard about, history of other villages, seal sequences to strange techniques, the WORKS. Then, after they explained it all, Shikamaru-san said they'd be back in an hour, and every one of the examiners left the room. Turns out, the only trick was to find people from places that would naturally know the answer to a given question, and ASK them. That's it." Kentaro explained.

"Then, in the gauntlet part, there were all kinds of devices set up, requiring four to six people to pass." Hiromi said. "The last one was at the door to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death, requiring that three people keep their hands on a seal to open a door. There was a similar mechanism INSIDE, which would also keep the door open. Long and the short of it was that someone had to trust someone else to hold the door open from the inside so that they could get through, too. As it turns out, the ones who betrayed their allies got knocked out by an observing Jounin. Kentaro and I found a trio from the Sand and one from the Grass, and we made our way through as a 6-man cell."

Once again, the simplicity of it was what got to me. Loyalty, teamwork, use of resources, EVERYTHING was tested, and three-man teams were not rewarded at all. Just like Shikamaru. When he finally decides to do something, he does it thoroughly, but with as little complication as possible to be able to do so.

"Your turn, Shien. What did you do to that guy? All I saw was a glowing ball shoot from the stands and slam into him. Hiromi probably didn't catch it, though" Kentaro smiled.

"Like I said, I'm not too sure, myself. All I knew was that he had to go down, that he'd see a seal or physical weapon coming, and that I was in the best position to do something about it. I just couldn't let him keep Hiromi-chan as hostage, so I did what I did. I'm not going to do it again any time soon, though, it took too much out of me to do so."

There was a knock on the door, and Kakashi came in, carrying a small, sealed tube. "Ah, you're all here. Good, I'll be able to explain things to you guys, all at once." At that, he took two others out of his belt pouch, and proceeded to hand each of us one of them. "Go ahead, read the message."

I opened up mine, and saw Dad's seal on the scroll. Whatever it was, it was official. VERY official, if he hadn't told me in person.

_Uzumaki Shien;  
The Council acknowledges your following actions: First, the rapid action to save a Leaf Gennin and end a hostage situation. Second, that this action resulted in the acquisition of vital intelligence. Third, your contribution of a new technique, the Hougen Rasengan, to the archives of Konoha.  
For these things and more, you are now officially nominated for Jounin rank, pending further trials. Congratulations, and continue to make Konoha proud of its choice.  
Signed,  
Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage_

I stared at the note for a while, not comprehending the words. I looked up at Kakashi, smiling again (and again, I had now idea how he managed to give the impression). "I…"

"You don't need to say anything, Shien" Kakashi said. "You've earned it, all of you."

_All of you? That means_…"I guess you guys are both getting a promotion, huh? Hiromi, Kentaro, congrats."

Hiromi was the first to break the spell. "YATTA!"

_Ow, that was loud…_

"Shien, looks like we're going to be coming along with you next time you head out!" Kentaro exclaimed. "Lemme guess, that message of yours is a team assignment saying so?"

"Close, man. You know how I only had to contribute a new Jutsu to the archives to complete my nomination?"

"Yeah, so?"

"They're calling what I threw off the 'Hougen Rasengan"… the Cannon Rasengan. You might be coming with me, but I'll still be in command. I got nominated for Jounin!"

The looks on their faces in that moment would forever sustain me through the roughest times of my life. The cheers that came afterwards made sure of it.

"I hate to interrupt the celebration," Kakashi said, "but I'm still here, and I'm not done. Not all of my news is good, unfortunately. The man Shien disabled so thoroughly was a Rain Jounin. Your next mission starts in five days, and it is to investigate some information he had. I don't know all of it, and I will not be coming with you. You will all receive necessary intelligence sometime within 48 hours, and Kentaro and Hiromi will also get their Bingo Books. Recover well, my former students, and may your mission go swiftly and safely. By the time you guys get back, I'll probably have another team."

Interlude Five: On the Composition of Shinobi Teams

Shinobi teams are grouped together as they become Gennin. This is an important process, since the team will be doing everything together while on the job. The way the teams are put together are by academy grades, so that each group will be initially balanced.

At least, that is what the rising Gennin are told. In truth, this is the last thing on the minds of those assigning the groups. If grades were the sole determination of grouping status, then most teams would have imbalanced skills, not to mention personality conflicts, and would fall apart in the field.  
Many things are considered. Foremost among them is a balance of specialization, such that a team will usually include a Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu type. Another thing to consider is how the students worked with each other during their time at the academy. Even lineage plays a part, as students whose parents were on the same team are often grouped together, usually to good effect.

However, the student's assumption that grades lead to groups provides a valuable filter for their selection. Some particularly bright and precocious students have been known to manipulate their own grades, just to be able to team up with their friends. In these cases, and other similar ones, the trio is almost always put together, regardless of their success in their endeavor. Inevitably, the teams formed this way are the best of the best at working with each other, and trust each other implicitly. This degree of cooperation has seen many missions through, where otherwise they might have failed.


	7. Chapter 6: Mission Start

Chapter Six: Mission Start

The four days waiting for the mission seemed like an eternity, especially the conversation in which Neji told Hiromi and I about the meaning of the Seal the Hyuuga main house wanted to put on us. I came out of the conversation with the resolve that, short of my father directly ordering me to let them, at least three would die to get the seal onto me. Hiromi felt much the same way, although the number was five, in her case. He also informed us of the stance that Hiromi had so closely imitated, one that was the entry point to a fairly significant Taijutsu technique of the clan.

Thankfully, the wait ended at the gates of Konoha, and we set out on our new mission free from the cursed sign. The trip to the first target village would take two days, so our conversations started early to pass the time, and to confirm our objectives.

"Shien, I think I might have missed something in our report. Our only given task is to gather information, right? No need for secrecy or anything?"

"That's right, Kentaro. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that the scroll ranked the mission at A-Rank. That doesn't make any sense, given the simplicity of the objective."

"Simple enough, really. Remember where we're supposed to go and gather the info?"

"Yeah, in the Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound villages. Why?"

Hiromi was the one that answered. "Two of those four villages, the Rain and the Sound, still harbor some rather unpleasant feelings toward Konoha, due to the recent War and the actions of Orochimaru."

"That's right. Add to the fact that two of the three of us have unconcealed Bloodline abilities unique to the Leaf, and this team instantly becomes walking targets for every rebel, insurgent, and idiot in any of the villages we go through."

"But then, why did the Council send this team, in particular? There are many who wouldn't be such targets. Many of THOSE have more espionage experience than we'll ever get."

We were silent for the next few minutes, each trying to reason why the Council had made such a glaring blunder. _There HAS to be more to it. Missions always have every aspect thought through fully and deliberately, and the absolute best team available is always sent for it. What makes US such a good option?_

It was Hiromi who offered the first answer. "There's only one reason I can see, and it makes the mission very dangerous, indeed. The reason is specifically BECAUSE we are so openly from Konoha. We're something along the lines of a gesture of power. I think they actually expect us to be attacked, perhaps more than once, and that we should severely chastise the ones conducting the attack."

_That makes sense… too much sense. She probably has it right, but I can only hope that human stupidity decides to hold off this one time. No good can come an Uchiha, a Hyuuga, and an Uzumaki taking down an assailant in the assailant's hometown_. "Along those lines, I think we need to consider just who we are."

"What do you mean, Shien?"

"Our parents stand among the most prominent Jounin in our village, and my Dad is the Hokage. That very status will greatly amplify the threat to us, should someone figure it out. Incidentally, it also greatly amplifies any message we happen to send, good or bad. Much as I hate to say it, we're going to have to rather severely restrain ourselves should we be harassed. Stoically ignore verbal abuse, use barely enough force to escape a physical confrontation. Even if someone should threaten our lives, unconsciousness is the goal, not death. Unless the target is registered "kill-on-sight" in our Books, we dump a living body at the nearest place of authority."

"Gonna make things awkward, though. I'm not exactly one to take verbal slings and arrows."

"And neither is Hiromi-chan. We don't have any choice in the matter. It's either take it, or admit defeat right now and save ourselves a month of work. I don't know about you, but I know that my parents would make me wish that I'd just eaten five of your dad's 72-hour Mangekyou Sharingan torture sessions if I came home and told them I'd done that. Now, eyes open. We're approaching territory where we might meet something hostile, and I, for one, do not want to be caught off guard. Byakugan!"

Now, I'll just say one thing about this team. While alert, there is no such thing as a Genjutsu that can beat us. Could be something to do with our bloodlines, but not even Kurenai-sensei at the academy could hold one over all three of us. Imagine my surprise, then, when my Byakugan showed us to be in the middle of a fairly severe one.

"Battle formation, NOW!" This said as I pulled out a trio of Shuriken.

They instantly complied. Both activated their own eyes, Kentaro drew his katana, and Hiromi fully charged her palms. "I see where the source of this is, Shien," Kentaro reported. "I don't like this at all. There are no fewer than five shinobi, but I can't tell from where. Four of them seem to be cooperating on holding this illusion up, and they're doing a very, very good job of it."

"No kidding. Where's it coming from?"

"Three trees on the left, close cluster. Between the second and third, and twenty meters past." Now, please note here that no, we're not dumb enough to discuss tactics openly in the presence of an enemy. He'd just told me to aim for a loose group of bushes to my right and slightly in front of me, about six and a half meters away from where we currently stood. How do you decipher it? What, you think I tell ANYONE that code?

"Ok. Ready?" A chorus of assent answered. "Go."

At that, I loosed my handful of shuriken at the enemy position, Hiromi and Kentaro not far behind them. Kentaro was already moving that katana of his in the oddly fluid gestures he calls "blade-weaving", and I made sure NOT to look directly at it. The technique is halfway between swordsmanship and Genjutsu, and works to disorient and confuse anyone looking straight at it. I hadn't know this on the first mission we'd actually had any fight in, and had succumbed to it just as quickly as our assailants.

As the shouts of surprise and pain started at the enemy site, I had to find a way to break the illusion we were stuck in. With nobody maintaining it, the only trick is to focus and release a pulse of chakra at just the right point. Not exactly a problem for a user of the Jyuuken. That taken care of, I approached the battle, ready to support either of my teammates in the face of any organized resistance.

I needn't have worried. Two of them were captivated by Kentaro's own Genjutsu, and the other three were suffering (and I mean suffering) from a wide variety of cuts, abrasions, and contusions. As I watched, one of them attempted to for seals. He got through Horse, Dragon, Dog… and ate a Jyuuken three-strike combo from Hiromi before he'd finished the sequence. None were conscious as we tied them up.

"Shien, what are Rain Gennin doing in our country? They're not supposed to be here, not this close to Konoha. We're only an hour away."

"Hiromi they're not what they seem. Kentaro, if you would do the honors?"

"What do you mean?"

"Strip them of the illusions they're wearing. They fought like a reinforced Leaf Gennin scout team."

The looks of numb shock on my friends' faces spoke volumes. I guess they didn't have time for comparisons, not while in the thick of things. I decided to save us some time and do it myself, and sure enough, it was as I'd predicted.

"Either there was some serious miscommunication, or we were being tested. Either way, why don't we send a message back, eh?"

"Shien, you scare me every time you get that look on your face. I always wonder if it's you under it, or if your dad is using the Henge no Jutsu."

By the time we set back off, the scout team was barely stirring. They would eventually awake… to find themselves tied up in a tree, their packs and gear on the ground. Along with most of their clothing. What can I say? My dad is the Hokage of pranksters, and I am his true heir.

Interlude Six: Concerning Mission Rank

Missions are the lifeblood of the shinobi, given to them by their superiors, to be carried out immediately. This is how they receive pay, how they test their skills, and one of the many ways those skills are trained.

Missions are divided by rank, given a letter grade to represent the difficulty and potential danger of the mission. These ranks are, from easiest to most difficult, D, C, B, A, and S. There are such things as S+ difficulty, but these are normally seen as suicide missions at best, and are only given out as a last resort, and never by the request of a customer. The ranks also represent which ninja are likely to be given the mission. Gennin take D and some C-ranked missions. Chuunin take the rest of the C-Ranked, and most B-ranks as well. Jounin take the rest of the missions, though particularly skilled Jounin are usually reserved for the more difficult A and S-class missions.

Shinobi teams are sent out on missions as seen appropriate to their average rank and specialties. Often, a particularly specialized Gennin or Chuunin team will easily complete missions that some Jounin would not wish to attempt. One such example is the team that Uzumaki Hinata used to be a part of, before her husband became the Hokage. This team, consisting of herself, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, was absolutely superior at detecting the enemy through many varied means, and were known in the War for an intelligence-gathering ability bordering on outright witchcraft. The team consisted entirely of Chuunin at the beginning of the war, though all were Jounin by the end, due in part to the many A and S-ranked missions which they were critical to accomplishing.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of what I'd already had written before I started posting it here. More will come, I promise, but the pace will be at about one chapter and interlude each week until I finish. Maybe a bit more, if I get bored. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and are the main reason I decided to post this work online, since it was originally just a private idea about Konoha's future. 


	8. Chapter 7: Enemies and Allies

Chapter Seven: Enemies and Allies

The rest of the trip to the Rain village passed relatively uneventfully, all told. At least, we weren't ambushed again. Since I personally don't enjoy being put under most Genjutsu, this was a good thing.

Our first stop was the Village Hidden in the Rains. As the name suggests, it's not exactly the most cheerful of places. Considering that it gets about 50-odd days of actual sunshine each year, I agree with this assessment. However, the local weather hopefully wouldn't matter, too much, since I actually planned on staying indoors for the week we were investigating this town.

I stopped the group early, about five minutes before we hit the gates of the village. Throwing a Kunai into the ground, I gave my first real directions of the mission. "Okay, guys. One aspect of this mission is to get to know the areas around the target villages. This is where we will be meeting back up in two hours. Hiromi, you get the Northwest. Kentaro, the Northeast. I'm taking the South. Anyone who gets caught can say that we're the Leaf's investigation team, but I'll make you take a training session with Maito Gai and Rock Lee when we get back."

"That's harsh, man…"

"Well, then don't get caught! Move out, we have work to do"

We blurred off into our respective quadrants, seeking out any differences, no matter how slight, from what was supposed to be there. However, the only difference I could see was a haunted, haggard look about the independent locals. The land was still showing signs of battles which took place before I was ever born, field that used to grow hardy strains of rice were still good for nothing but fungus. So far as MY eyes could tell, the local government still hadn't recovered fully from the Fourth War. Further confirming this was the fact that I never saw a single Rain shinobi patrolling the local area, despite my proximity to their home village.

An hour later, I'd seen more than enough. If it hadn't been for Morino Ibiki's degree of expertise in gathering information from those unfortunate enough to be caught by the Leaf, I would have ordered the team to the next village immediately, without stopping. However, if the information he had extracted was true, this would be our most important stop.

I decided to head back to the meeting point and open up my second set of directives. This is not an unusual concept, as infiltration is always possible. Thus, the second, sealed tube would contain the more critical information, probably written straight by the interrogator and sealed then and there. Early as I was, I found that I was not the first there. Kentaro had beaten me back, and by the way he was sitting, he'd been there for at least five or ten minutes.

"Shien, we've got a problem."

"Hello to you, too. What gives?"

"The local Shinobi seem to be migrating, man. At least fifty are headed East by Northeast from the city. Looks like it was composed mostly of Jounin, with a few Chuunin thrown into the mix. They were carrying enough supplies among them that they'll probably not be back for a week or more."

_So THAT's where all of the local ninja are. Fifty is more than just a training mission, though. With that kind of mix and supplies…_"That sounds like a military strike force. Going that direction, though, they're going after either the Rock or the Sound."

"That's what I figured. I don't know what you want to do about this, but Konoha has to know."

"Yes. Go get Hiromi-chan. I have something I need to do, here." With a nod, he took off to the Northwest. Once he was out of sight, I opened up the hidden directives.

_To whoever is taking this mission:  
You will most likely not find any shinobi in the Rain. They are probably heading out, to the Sound Village. Do not pursue! Form what I could gather from the captured Jounin, this is a major military undertaking, though he could not give any real details. Stay in the town for a day at least, no matter what you see, for appearance. Feel free to drop hints for an excuse to leave, but only after that. We need to know what you see there, as soon as possible._

Although I was relieved to see that there was a reason for the seeming lack of active shinobi, and that Kentaro's recon was as reliable as always, this was not a good portent. A large force of Rain-nins heading to the Sound could mean any one of twenty or so things. These ranged from an innocent training mission in concert, to the downright scary idea of a forming invasion. Either way, this timing was quite suspicious, coming as it did less than a week after the Chuunin Exams.

"Shien-kun, something's odd, here."

"Yeah, Hiromi. Kentaro and I both already agree. What did you see?"

"Absolutely nothing, and that's the problem. There is no such thing as a hidden village that takes its security this lightly, since all of the ones that did were overrun a long time ago. Also, there's no way this little agriculture can be going on, and still support the area. If they were importing all of their food, it would be at a ruinous cost. We'd also know about it. No, this isn't right."

"Kentaro, Hiromi, here's the plan. We will stay in this village for exactly 30 hours, then make our way out and stop by the Grass country. The detour is slight, and their hidden village is expecting us, as well. Depending on conditions there, we spend either a few hours or a couple of days making ourselves known, then we head out towards the Hidden Rock. Once we're two miles out, we turn around and head for Fire country at top speed. Konoha needs to know what we have found, and what we find while here."

"Hai."

"One last thing. Remember what I said about diplomacy? Well, forget it. We are under Rules of Engagement Beta. Use reasonable force, but do not hesitate if provoked. If anyone comes at you with a weapon, or with lethal intent, they become an object lesson. These conditions will persist until we make it to Grass country. Let's move, then. We don't have much time."

Interlude Seven: The Nature of the Jounin, and the Trials

The highest standard rank a ninja can receive is that of Jounin. Of all ninja that ever graduate the Academy and make it to Gennin, less than 10 make it to this rank. With it, they receive a number of special honors and responsibilities.

First of all, only a Jounin ninja may ever be brought into many of the most elite squadrons available. The mighty ANBU of Konoha are one example of this. Only a Jounin may be nominated for the Kage rank, as well. They are trusted with nearly all of their village's highest secrets and techniques, should they request access. Finally, they are given the best and most prestigious missions, since only they can be trusted to carry them out. This carries the fringe benefit of a greatly enhanced paycheck, as well. Though few choose to, all could live quite comfortably.

However, this rank has its drawbacks. To start, it is quite difficult to obtain. Besides requiring Chuunin rank for six months or more to even attempt, each hidden village sets its own standards. In Konoha, this takes the form of proven merit in an emergency situation, plus an original contribution to the scrolls of Jutsus. Finally, the aspiring Jounin is given a mission of exceeding estimated difficulty, which must be completed successfully. If the candidate shows enough initiative, intelligence, and raw ability on this mission, they are promoted.

Finally, the very reason the rank is so honored is one reason many Chuunin never accept promotion to it, even when offered. Those of this rank are, by definition, given the most difficult and dangerous missions available, as well as the most critical ones. The danger and pressure is often too much for a Jounin to truly take, but they are never allowed to rescind their rank. This is due to the nature of the access they are permitted. In addition, any Jounin who becomes a missing-nin is, for this same reason, immediately hunted down with overwhelming force, even if all they wanted was peace and independence. Add in the inevitably high casualty rate, and the rank of Jounin is not for those weak of heart.


	9. Chapter 8: Complications

Chapter Eight: Complications

"Well, Shien, I guess the Council ranked it right when they said A-Rank, huh?"

"Kentaro, not now. ROE Beta or not, we have four corpses on our  
hands, and that's never a good thing."

"It's not like we had much choice in the matter, guys."

The expected assault had occurred, all right. What I hadn't expected was that it contained fifteen people, none of them above Gennin rank, and that it occurred not even fifty feet inside of the Rain's gates. By all rights, the assailants should all have been dead. We, however, decided not to pursue when the eleven survivors of the opening six seconds decided to run. Turns out, this tactic had mixed results. While we spared several lives that were ours to take, the eleven people spread the news of the "battle" throughout the village at a rate that left light in its wake.

There would be no local reconnaissance, nor local aid. Heck, as it stood, we would be lucky to get help finding the administrative building.

"You're right. We need to take the remains to a place of respect. Unfortunately, we don't know where that is, nor are we going to find someone willing to tell us. The admin building is the only choice, and THAT is going to be chancy as-is. For now, four body-bags. We don't want to be carrying four corpses out in the open." My directions were rapidly carried out, and we took off for the center of town. One thing the hidden villages have in common is their emphasis on security. Thus, the most critical buildings, such as the academy and administration, are inevitably as far from the walls as possible. This way, they would be the last things reached in case of an attack.

Unlike Konoha, though, the Rain's main admin building was not clearly marked. I guess this makes sense, given that it would be a major target, but it made things incredibly inconvenient for friendly visitors. Us, too. The only benefit we got out of it was that we passed by a morgue in our attempts to find the central building, and could rid ourselves of the grisly load. The people there looked none too pleased, either, but they could do what needed doing. I wasn't about to chance desecrating a corpse any more than I would enjoy making one in the first place. Luckily enough, they were quite eager to see us away, and pointed us in the right direction. One takes fortune where one can, in this kind of situation.

And the local Admin building? Locked. I probably should have expected it, but what was surprising was that there were local shinobi there. By the looks of it, the local equivalent of our ANBU. And hostile, that's important. Now, My group is a good one, and I'd be willing to put us up against any normal Chuunin or Jounin team you'd care to mention. However, one would have to be patently insane to even consider pitting two brand-new Chuunin and a rising Jounin against eight of the local elite.

_I'm guessing the charges will be coming soon. Best not to wait, then, we'll be ahead of schedule_. "Let's go, guys. We'll find nothing here worth the risk."

"Wait, Shinobi of the Leaf. You have been charged with the murder of one of our Gennin and three civilians. You'll not be leaving here any time soon."

_This is worse than I thought. He literally could not have found out about that and had this kind of team assembled that quickly. Not when you combine it with an evacuated main-Admin building. We've been set up, and it looks like it worked. Well, this will either get us out, or we're all dead. If Konoha doesn't get the information we have, it may mean more than just our lives._ "I am afraid we cannot comply with that directive. First, we must report to your superiors, as we are an inspection group. Second, I believe the defense of one's team from a force numbering five-to-one, of unknown degree, will qualify as self-defense. Lastly, your ploy is rather obvious. Please, do not obstruct us while we leave this place. It is not our will to start a war here, and any more deaths on either side will probably do so. I know we have been watched since we entered the village, at least, so you know what little we've done in the past two hours."

I think, had the situation not been QUITE as touchy, the very thought of this kind of ploy would have had me locked in an asylum… probably self-admittance. However, throwing their ploy back in their faces was the only way to get out. Since our words were, in all probability, being recorded, I also had to make sure to keep on the pacifistic side with my words and tone. Not the easiest thing to do with those eight masked faces staring me down.

"It is not that simple, Hyuuga." _WHY must everyone assume that I am a Hyuuga?_ "We cannot let you leave this place, not until such a court is assembled. Should you attempt to leave, we will be forced to use deadly force." With that, the eight surrounded us, all drawing kunai.

"Sir, we'll see what we will see. Pray to whomever you worship, as I am doing now, that this will be resolved soon. This need not continue, _believe it_."

The eight Rain nins did not react in the slightest to my statement, but Kentaro and Hiromi got the message. All four of them, actually. To activate our bloodlines immediately. That I'd rather avoid a fight. That I wished my dad was here, for security and authority. And lastly, should things go downhill, that I intended for all eight of them to be disabled or dead within thirty seconds.

The rain Jounin were observant. As ninja, they'd pretty much have to be. Thus, none of them missed Kentaro's eyes turning from black to red, with two tomoe. Nor did they miss the veins popping out on the faces of Hiromi, nor I. Nor could they miss our stifled reactions to what was now laid plain to our eyes and minds.

_They're waiting… they don't want to fight either. This is a delaying action, nothing more. They're also nervous, more so than I've ever seen in anyone, save only when staring down truly superior force. But, they're Jounin, aren't they? Wait… why are they wielding Kunai? ANBU and their equivalent usually brink wakazashi to the fight. Add the fact that they're terrified… these can't be Jounin at all!_ "Disable!"

The fight was pitiful, in retrospect. They had the advantage in numbers, in position, and they had the home-field terrain. They were wearing light body armor, and hadn't just spent two constant hours out in the rain, in the town's psychological pressure. None of this mattered, in the slightest.

Even given their ready positions, none of them had the chance to so much as twitch before our first attacks landed. Unlike my last major fight, Hiromi's Hakke Kyuushou strike was a direct hit, the physical blow shattering three of their speaker's ribs. The pulse of chakra following it probably burned out all of the nerves on his left side, and set his heart to stuttering. He'd recover, eventually, but for now he'd be down.

Kentaro's katana virtually teleported into his right hand, as he performed one of Konoha's finest feats of swordsmanship. "Dance of the Crescent Moon!" There was no other word for it, he _slid_ into three separate positions, as two Bunshin moved to flank his target. His blade was not the one in front, however, and his victim's parry met nothing but air as a katana found his right kidney, then proceeded to make four precise slices, completely disabling each of the man's limbs. The dance called for one more strike, beheading the target, but Kentaro withheld it, instead proceeding to the now-reacting ninja to his left.

For my part, I wasn't about to settle for a single target. Let sword and fist do what they would, but my place in the team was tactics and Ninjutsu. My hands flew through the seals, terminating in the Tiger, primary seal of flame. "Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!" Like the Goukakyou no Jutsu, this attack pure flame flying from my mouth to my opponents. Unlike it, though, the Flower of Flame consisted of dozens on smaller bolts of fire, each fully capable of killing or maiming an unprotected target, and each could be targeted where I wanted. Each of my four targets, therefore, received six such blasts of fire. Each was greatly diminished by the rain, but together were quite sufficient to put the poor recipients into the hospital for a good, long time

_Now, then. Hiromi took one out, Kentaro just dropped his second, and my four seem to be out of it. Where's the eighth guy?_

My question was answered for me by a sharp pain coming from the middle of my back, as the eighth man's kunai found flesh and stuck in my third thoracic vertebra.

Interlude Eight: Concerning the Major Bloodlines

It is a rare, but well-known, occurrence among the shinobi that a clan's scions may manifest unique abilities, passed on by blood. In more than seventy percent of these cases, the genetic ability is not dominant, and ends with that one person's death. One such ability was that of the Shodaime Hokage, capable of directly manipulating living wood, and of controlling the mighty Bijuu. None of his ancestors showed this ability, nor did his children or grandchildren, including the Godaime Hokage, the lady Tsunade. Many, if not most, of these abilities go unfound, lying latent in the blood of the shinobi until the day they die.

Even so, the occasional genetic ability is found, and found to persist through the generations. These cases are quite rare, however. Even in Konoha, there are only two such clans: the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. The abilities granted to them, though, make them the feared elite of an already mighty force.

However, this comes at a price. For one, these abilities inevitably take an incredible amount of chakra and pure will to use. For another, explained earlier in context of the Hyuuga house, the families nearly always have incredibly tight and binding traditions.

Most significantly, the bearers of a known bloodline are almost always subject to extreme persecution, and are all immediate targets in any war that their village participates in. Many times, major bloodline abilities have been stamped out from the face of the world, pure suspicion and hatred ending otherwise noble and brave clans of proud shinobi.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I jumped on the cliffhanger bandwagon. I think I like it :) Sorry for the delay on this one, folks. I promised weekly, and it took me 9 days here. Well, the next one is almost finished already, and the one ofter that is already forming. Expect both of them this Sunday, Tuesday at the latest.

Finally,I'd like to thank those who have reviewed my work. Listening to the thoughts of my readers, always helps me write better. AKA: Please keep reviewing!


	10. Chapter 9: Pursuit

Chapter Nine: Pursuit

The next week was a lesson in absolute hell. In all probability, the only reason I am still alive to tell my tale is the combination of having very good friends, and the fact that the Rain's main shinobi force was hours away when we started running.

Hiromi was taught in the healing arts by Uchiha Sakura, Kentaro's mother. Any less, and the bone shard that nearly severed my spinal cord might have succeeded in doing so. As it stood, my legs were both barely on this side of being completely numb, which made running the treetops a complete impossibility. Even on land, we were limited to a jogging pace, and only managed that much because I was being half-carried by my friends. The trip that had taken a day and a half one-way would take literally ten times as long going back, and pursuit would only be four hours behind, maximum.

However, we were not without our own advantages.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamakichi!"

The summoning technique taught to me father by the legendary and late Jiraya of the Three was my last ditch, and I did not have the kind of reserves needed to pull out something that could be ridden or that could truly help fight. However, given the pace we would be forced to move at, even one of the Frogs would make a very good messenger. I handed him a sealed tube containing two things, both to go straight to my father. The first, a message detailing our current situation and findings, and requesting help. The second, a uniquely shaped kunai, with two short blades jutting forward beside the main blade and a kanji-inscribed grip. Dad gave it to me on my graduation to Chuunin, saying that it had been his father's before him. It was too heavy to throw, normally, though the design was good for melee once you got used to it. Unusual as it was, Dad would know that the message was genuine. That, and sending it with one of his regular summons should lend credence.

The problem was that this was just about _all_ I could do for the group, and my exhaustion slowed us more than before. However, it meant that aid would _probably_ come within the next four to five days. All we had to worry about until then was evading pursuit, and we had to make sure to continue heading for home.

"Shien-kun, it's getting dark. You have to stop pushing yourself. We can cold-camp here, and start back up tomorrow."

"I wish we could afford to. Thing is, the pursuit…"

"Doesn't matter right now, man. You're about to kill yourself and save them the trouble, just from exhaustion. Hiromi and I do NOT want to have to explain to your dad why you died on this mission, so don't, ok?"

"Shien… didn't dad teach you about the Byakugan's main weakness?"

"What do you mean, Hiromi?"

"Our eyes have a blind spot, going back and upwards right from where you took that kunai. I'm guessing Hiashi-sama cut you off before you got to that?"

"Yeah, he did."

"We can kill him later, then. For now, look around. Kentaro and I have already finished setting up camp, and you don't seem to have noticed anything. Go to sleep officially, then. You're already most of the way there."

What can I say? I complied.

The bad part about going to sleep in this situation is not so much the loss of time. It is the loss of a personal momentum. When Kentaro woke me up, I wanted nothing more than to drop right back off. Alas, it was not to be.

"Good, you're up. Listen, they're drawing close. Take a soldier pill, we're not likely to get any rest for a while, and we can't afford to take the time to cook anything."

I sighed, reached into my supply pouch, and pulled one of the Akimichi Clan's newest versions of their famous medicine. The legend about a single soldier pill being able to keep a man going for three days and nights without food or rest is just that, a legend, but the stuff works wonders. It revitalized me, though it couldn't restore full feeling to my legs. As the fog began to clear from my head, I started putting our tactics back together. First, running was not an option, not while I couldn't move at full speed. Second, diplomacy was also out, completely. Hiding and fighting were also bad options, though not quite as bad as the first two. Our goal was to either make it back to Fire Country, or, with luck, to survive until a rescue party arrived.

The pursuit consisted of an unknown number of Chuunin and Jounin Rain-nins, presumably fifty or more. Further complicating matters was the fact that this was their home country, and the rain would create an ambience beneficial to their home Jutsu and detrimental to our own. I knew a couple of water techniques, but not nearly enough to matter. Finally, at least one enemy party was close enough to have my friends worried.

"How close are they?"

"Fifteen minutes, tops. Hiromi caught a glimpse of them during a scan, and locked on. They're coming roughly in this direction, but they'll miss us with any luck"

"Can't depend on that. Let's get moving. I might not be able to move fast, but it's a heck of a lot better than not moving at all. We'll bear slightly more east than the quickest route, it might send them searching in the wrong direction. We leave the tents here, and set traps in them. It should help, even if it only takes one of them out of the fight. Even if it just makes them more cautious, it'll slow them."

We got moving again, little though I liked it. And again, after hiding from a nearby party. And again, after throwing an explosive tag straight into the middle of a herd of local beasts, sending them stampeding straight towards the nearest group of Rain shinobi. And again, when a group of local civilians almost stumbled right into our hiding place. And again. And again. I lost count of how many close calls we escaped, though I know that I used up more miracles than I had any right to.

It took only even longer than I'd anticipated to get to the Fire Country border. However, we did make it. This didn't mean that the Rain-nins gave up their pursuit, but we made it. We weren't going to be making it much further without a fight, so all we could do was find a good place and hope. This was our home, and we would have one more much-needed edge by setting up here.

We chose the place carefully, a clearing in the densest forest around. Under the steel-gray skies of early dawn, we set every trap and alert we could. Two hours later, it meant nothing at all. As it turns out, the entire force Kentaro had seen was in pursuit, and no number of traps could stop fifty trained Chuunin and Jounin.

I was recovering feeling in my legs now, and the hour we'd had to wait for the assault definitely helped with the fatigue. We could see quite clearly in the morning mists, and the trees were much denser than our opponents were used to. All of it would not have mattered had it not been for the blaze of red streaking in from the southeast, the fury incarnate that left nothing but a large pile of very dead shinobi in its wake.

The crimson glow of pure power unrestrained, nine tails flying behind. A legend, a nightmare, and my father was in the middle of it all.

Interlude Nine: On the Use of "Teamspeak"

The term "teamspeak" refers to the common phenomena of a group of shinobi developing a code language for its own use. The language might be based on a mathematical code, team roles, or anything else, down to and including obscure facts known in common. It might even consist of nonverbal cues, taking the form of a sign language. Such a thing is very useful for several reasons, though it is not taught in the Academy.

First and most obviously, such code is nigh unintelligible to anyone not within the group. In some cases, the messages might sound like normal conversation, disguising the fact that the messages were sent at all. The only warning an enemy might have that the shinobi team is aware and ready for them is their sudden springing into action against him.

Second, this code is sometimes faster than normal speech. A single sentence, even a single word or gesture in the right place might tell just as much information as five minutes of conversation otherwise. The action this allows is critical in time-sensitive situations, allowing precious seconds of breathing space and thought.

Lastly, the very use of this kind of language brings the teams closer together. Universal among the teamspeak jargons is the fact that they all involve getting to know your allies as well as you know yourself, and this is never a bad thing. This allows fewer miscommunications to occur, and greater tactical precision leads to a greater percent of fights won.

Many wonder why teamspeak is not taught in the Academy, while multiple codes are. The reasons for this are many and varied, but all boil down to one critical fact. Language taught from outside the team is inevitably ineffective as a means of communication within the team itself, its members reverting to their own language for ease and comfort. In addition, there is a security benefit to allowing teams to evoke their own teamspeak. That is, traitors cannot carry any effective codes to whatever enemy they defect.


	11. Chapter 10: Explanations

Chapter Ten: Explanations

_This whole waking up in a hospital thing is getting to be a really bad habit for me._

It hadn't taken long for my father's rescue to succeed in killing twenty-three shinobi and scare off the rest. I couldn't exactly blame them, though. Even knowing intellectually what my father was capable of was nowhere near enough to prepare me for the sight of it. I was terrified, pure and simple. Terrified of my own father. Nothing in this world should be able to wreak that kind of carnage, and the power itself had felt… malevolent. Evil. Like an unending scream of agony and rage, and it hadn't felt controlled. Not by any human mind, anyway.

_In the end… he'd looked at me, and it wasn't him. Those eyes were gold, with slitted pupils. They'd looked at me and registered only another target, and then I open my eyes and find myself here. If it wasn't for the injury to my spine, I'd be thinking the entire thing was a nightmare. Is still do, but now I know it's not from my own mind._

It was a long, long day with my thoughts, the only relief coming when a doctor came in to check my injuries. Of course, only the best could check spinal wounds, and Uchiha Sakura was the best. Thus, I saw the stunned, unbelieving look on her face as she saw what she saw, and quickly checked her previous notes.

"Sakura-san, what is it? Will I recover?"

"That's… not it. Shien, have you ever talked to your father about his childhood?"

"Yes, but not in too much detail. To him, his life really started right about the time he married Mom."

"He would think that way, wouldn't he? Well, your injuries are all recovering swiftly. Maybe not with Naruto's legendary overnight swiftness, but far faster than usual. If I know my old teammate, he's coming in here later tonight, and I'm not going to be able to stop him. One thing you should know, though."

"What is it?"

"You've had a few more visitors than you might expect. Sure, both of your parents have visited daily, and the same goes with Hiromi and Kentaro. However, Neji-san has been in here at least as often. Something's going on in the Hyuuga compound, and you are somehow involved."

"Tell me about it. When I get out of here, I'm taking the good fight to my dear grandfather. It's because he interrupted my training with Neji-sensei that I received this injury at all."

"Is that it? That would explain a few things. I have other patients that need my help, so you're not going to be seeing me again until tomorrow. Until then, rest well. You're going to need it."

I didn't exactly have too much option in the matter. Then again, I probably wouldn't have objected anyway. For the first time in a week and the last time for more than a month after, boredom was my only foe. That blissful condition managed to last for about four hours, until Neji made his next visit to my hospital bed.

These eyes of mine see many things, and the brain behind it was trained by the best in Konoha. When I saw the look on his face, much as he tried to conceal it, I almost laughed out loud. _Nervous? Since when, short of facing the combined legions of every underworld ever dreamt by man, is Neji-sensei nervous?_ "Neji-sensei, it's good to see you again. I wish I was allowed to stand up and bow, but you know how Sakura-san is about spinal injuries." The last, said with smile on my face, one that would have betrayed me had it not been for the dry tone of voice behind my words.

"Shien, it is good that you are awake. I have something that I must ask you, in the name of the entire Hyuuga house."

Here it comes. He wants my story on the mission, and Hiashi-sama's reputation will never recover from it.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

_Say WHAT?_ "I… don't know exactly what you're asking, sensei."

"You didn't even realize it, did you? You called my daughter Hiromi-_chan_ in front of every major clan representative of the Hyuuga house. There have been several rather heated debates over the past month as to whether to allow your claim to continue."

_Of all the… well, nothing for it. Thrashing Hiashi's reputation will have to wait for this to resolve, since they will all be too preoccupied with the destiny of their lower-house scion to listen to anything I want to say._ "You can get off of that train of thought right now, sir, and please bring the main house with you. Hiromi is my teammate, and one of my closest friends, nothing more, nothing less. In any case, I'm a bit young to be considering anything permanent. Give me four years and my first legal taste of sake, and then you can start worrying."

"That, Shien, is what I was afraid of. You are probably going to want to reconsider your stance."

_For once, can a conversation with someone important to me just go predictably? Just once?_ "I'm sorry, sensei, but why?"

"Because, much as she would like to hide it, her feelings for you are far stronger than you profess yours are for her. One thing I know is that she is far less patient than your mother was, and a four-year wait will either kill her or you. And young as you are, you are more than old enough to consider such matters."

"You've given me a lot to think on, sensei, and I know my response was probably lacking. But, I thought that you were here to ask about my mission, or to deliver news about it. I was ill-prepared for the tidings you brought."

His face went hard, a look I'd only seen once before, just before he'd sent a man insulting his family to the hospital. "Shien, this should show you something I've been trying to get through your head for a long time. You are good, but you are far from omnipotent or omniscient. Stop underestimating your adversaries' capabilities, and stop overestimating your own. I can tell you this much, the results of the mission were judged to be a failure, and you will not receive another chance at Jounin for another year at least. Though you succeeded in bringing this important information home, you did so in such a way that will almost certainly lead to war. I will continue to train my daughter, and once you get out of here I suggest you do the same. There has not been enough time for the old battle lines to erase themselves, and you will probably be finding yourself on the front lines of the coming conflict."

He left, then. He left me to the worst punishment he could, my own mind. At first, I could feel absolutely nothing, numb to the core of my being. I just couldn't believe it. Then came the rage. I had risked my life and almost lost it several times to bring home that the information my team had gathered, and for what? Nothing. A failed mission, a loss of honor, a denial of the greatest opportunity I had ever received. Why? I had done nothing wrong.

_But did you, Shien? Did you do everything absolutely perfectly?_

Yes! I did it all exactly the way I should! I was trained by the best and born to the best, and I lived up to both!

That is not the point. You could have done things differently. You could have opened your sealed directives the night before you got there, or even an hour before. The information there was critical, and you didn't have it until far too late. You and your team could have done much better, there.

But I opened them before we got to the city!

And not before you sent your friends and yourself scouting the area, blind. And what about the fights? There is far more blood on your hands than is needed. The initial attackers need not have taken any deaths, you saw them coming from far enough away to scare them off, if you'd have noticed how pitiful they were before they came into combat range. You know that is going to be the flashpoint excuse for the coming conflicts. And the eight masked attackers? Why, they...

My thoughts and demons left me no peace, continuing in that vein through the day. I barely touched the food that was brought to me, never even noticed who brought it. I don't know how long it was until a knock at my door knocked me out of the circles of thought. Whomever it was didn't wait for my response before opening the door, and my first clue as to who was coming in was the sight of the formal robes and veiled hat of the Hokage. My father had come to visit, and the look of pain on his face stated plainly that I was not going to enjoy this conversation any more than my previous one.

Interlude Ten: On the Recent Mixing of the Clans

Traditionally, the larger clans married exclusively within themselves. Each one, from the Hyuuga and Uchiha down to the Yamanaka, preferred their own to the others. This greatly facilitated the development of clan techniques, and also encouraged a certain secrecy to those outside the clan, and created very distinct and recognizable shinobi. As recently as fifteen years ago, for example, anyone seen with a slightly feral cast to their features could be assumed to be an Inuzuka, and that there would be a dog nearby that would fight at their command.

However, recent years have changed all of this. Starting with the marriage of Hyuuga Hinata with Uzumaki Naruto, and that of Haruna Sakura to Uchiha Sasuke, the entire generation of Konoha's finest have had an inconceivable rate of union outside of their own clan. Quite literally eighty percent of the shinobi married in the last nineteen years have done so.

What this means for their children, the newest generation of Konoha's shinobi remains to be seen. In most cases, the child will prefer one clan's style over the other, and follow it in the old traditions. However, about a quarter of the time, the child ends up fighting in a fusion style. Perhaps the best example of this is one Uzumaki Shien, son of Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata. Though he carries the Byakugan and uses the basics of the Jyuuken style, his fighting style shows the extreme unpredictability of his father, and is known to have used, not to mention refined, the Rasengan.

Further complicating the matters here is the fact that the bonds of friendship among the Hokage's generation have allowed them to sidestep many of the more traditional barriers. For example, it is know that the Hokage's son, the earlier mentoned Uzumaki Shien, has trained with no fewer than nine separate tutors, all from the class of Naruto himself.

At this point, no known bloodline limits have been crossed. Seeing the latest trends, though, many consider it only a matter of time before wielders of two distinct bloodline limits marry. What will result from this is anyone's guess, and no two theorists quite agree.


	12. Chapter 11: Streets of My Home

A/N: sorry for all the delays. Life intrudes, and my train of thought for this fic was lost for a while. Found it again, though, and I should be back to weekly updates. Hopefully. Thanks go out to my reviewers (all of you) for giving me the inspiration to pick this one back up.

Chapter 11: Streets of My Home  
It was a week later, and I was finally allowed to walk alone, out in the streets of Konoha. All I had to do was come back by the time they closed their doors at midnight. There was some kind of medical reason for it, despite my weakened state. Could be anything, really, perhaps even a dose of sunshine to try to counteract this week's overdose of depression.  
Inevitably, I spent most of my waking hours wandering the village. To be honest, I was still more than a little disoriented. My life had been turned upside-down in the space of two conversations, and my thoughts were still a plague upon me.  
---  
_As my dad walked in the hospital room, I looked at him, but could not for the life of me hold his gaze. Me, his own son. I will regret that moment until the day I die, that look of anguish on his face, having to see that which he'd thought left behind years before I was ever born._

Instead of those eyes, though, I'd seen the famous Seal of the Fourth… what was left of it, anyway.  
---  
Much as I wanted, desperately, to shy away from that moment, my thoughts were on a much more focused track than my physical wanderings. The Seal, the twin Four-Elephant method, containing the prison spiral. Arranged to allow the recipient to access the chakra of the sealed. A masterpiece, when it was made. Now, nearly 40 years later, it had eroded so badly that it might as well not have been there.  
---  
_"Dad… why hasn't it ripped itself free and killed us all? Nothing is there to stop it!"_

"It is only his own word, and the pact we made."

"Pact? What kind of a pact would a Demon follow?"

"One that would end in my suicide, and thus his final death, should he attempt to break his word. He leaves me alone and resides in my body, as long as he can come out once each year at least. I had to call on his power to reach you in time, and so this was his one."  
---  
My feet kept on moving. Though I'd left the hospital doors around noon, the sun was beginning to set. My stomach reminded me that it was past time for dinner, and that my lunch hadn't been all that substantial, either. A trip to the nearest sushi place eased that problem, though it left me with my own to contend with.  
---  
_"Who knows, Dad? This can't be known in general, or you wouldn't still be Hokage, and that's a fact."_

"Besides you, now, just my closest friends. We total twelve, and you are the thirteenth. You know them, though. All of them have taught you at one time or another. If something ever goes wrong, they can stop me before it goes too far.  
---  
All things considered, I shouldn't have been surprised when my wanderings took me to a park bench facing the Hyuuga estate. For one, that estate faced a LOT of parks. However, half of my inner turmoil was coming from one particular resident of that great house.

_Funny, isn't it, how things work out. I probably would have never caught Hiromi's emotions until she slapped me across the face with them, had Neji-sensei not told me. It's an odd feeling, to say the least, just knowing that someone my age feels that way about me. Should I Look in at her, to see her directly? Nah, that's a bad idea. At this time, she's probably either asleep or getting ready for it, and feelings or not, I'm fairly sure she wouldn't appreciate a peeping tom._

But as for my own emotions… I just don't know. Well, what can I do? Perhaps I just need to think this through a bit more. Am I being just that kind of idiot, in the proud tradition of my father? Or is what I THINK I feel what it truly is? Whichever it is, I need to find the answer soon.

A rustle from the bushes behind me snapped me out of my reverie. Whoever it was needed practice in stealth, badly, and was likely just practicing. However, nervous as I was, I could not let that go as it is. Taking up a significant amount of my remaining chakra, I activated my Byakugan and looked through the light fog of the evening and into the bushes behind me… and proceeded to dive forward out of my seat to dodge the blade swinging at the back of my neck.

_Crap, it's a Rain assassin… how did he get so deep into Konoha unnoticed? Hardly matters, really. He caught me at a BAD time._ I dropped into an easy defensive stance, only then realizing my biggest problem was not that I was facing down a foreign ninja. It was that my body had been on strictly inactive for better than a week and a half, and my chakra reserves remained low from the accelerated healing treatments I'd been given. I could not hope to face an opponent of any real skill alone and win, so I drew breath to yell for help.

He, unfortunately, had other ideas. As I began my shout, I found that all I got out was air, no sound. My vocal cords refused to engage, like they were frozen in place.

_The mist… he's channeling it to stop my voice. I can't afford to turn and run, either, since he can probably snare me. I guess I'll just have to hope, then._

No true shinobi is ever without his gear, though those walking around town usually carry far less. In my case, that meant 2 kunai, twenty shuriken, and a single explosive tag. Make that one kunai and no tags, as my most powerful weapon went sailing high into the air, detonating fifty feet straight up (outside of the mists) and signaling to any looking in the right direction that something was wrong, here.

From the rapid assault I had to fend off, he knew it, too. It was all my body could do to get out of the way of some of those cuts, despite the advanced warning my eyes allowed. A ripping sound and a line of fire drawing its way across my upper left arm told me that I hadn't been QUITE fast enough to get out of reach. I was tiring fast, when salvation arrived.

My attention was so focused on my opponent that I hadn't even noticed Kentaro coming across the rooftops. However, I noticed it quite well when his katana interposed itself between me and the assailant's own shorter blade. "Kentaro, your timing is perfect."

"Save it, Shien, this guy's tough." And truly, for the first time I could remember someone was actually keeping up with my friend's strikes. More than that, he was executing counterattacks, nearly forcing Kentaro onto a true defensive.

"Ken, I'm out of chakra. You got anything for this guy?" This said while attempting to plant my remaining kunai in the assassin's back.

"If you can keep him off me for five seconds, I've got something I'm working on. After that, don't be the hero. Get out of here!"

"Got it." A leap slightly out of range and five of my shuriken drew the rogue's attention. As he came at me, I noticed Kentaro doing something rather odd. He was staring into the flat of his katana, muttering something under his breath. I set about creating false openings in my defenses, having to do everything in my power just to keep them false. Six seconds later, I Saw Kentaro's chakra flare, then muddle. It was as though he laid a Genjutsu upon himself.

"Ninpou: Kenshin no Jutsu!"

I never saw him move, until the assassin was suddenly QUITE busy. I'd heard Kentaro dropping hints about a new "sword-soul" technique, but I hadn't thought he was THAT far along with it. My friend was moving like a god, his attacks coming in sequences I could barely see or describe, much less ever hope to execute myself. All I could do was what he'd asked of me: I ran, straight to the nearby Hyuuga compound. If fifty or so of Konoha's finest couldn't stop this guy, then nothing could.

Go figure, the gate was locked. It's the little things that get you, huh?

I just did what I could, and jumped. I may have landed badly, but the gardener I nearly landed on got the message fairly quickly. It took maybe a minute to get the first two Hyuugas out to help Kentaro, and another one to get the next ten. Less than three minutes later, it was all over. Thankfully, Kentaro was alive at the end of it.

As it turns out, though, Hiromi was not in the compound. Had I looked in on her, I would have seen an empty room. She walked back from the training grounds just in time to see me start to limp back to the hospital. Much better than a crutch to lean on, that one. Gave me all the more time to think, though my mind was not precisely clear or unbiased at the moment.

Interlude 11: Status of Konoha's Older Enemies

In this account, many become curious about one thing: what has happened to the various greater opponents that shaped the course of Konoha's current days?

Uchiha Itachi is confirmed dead, killed by his younger brother Sasuke, just before Sasuke returned to Konoha. Little is know about the fight, save that Uzumaki Naruto and then-Haruna Sakura participated in it. However, scars of the battle remain today, as a large patch of high forest in the mountains still does not grow, the grounds permanently sterilized by the forces released there.

Shortly thereafter, presumably in the same mission, Orochimaru was defeated. As mentioned earlier, the largest portion of his body retrieved was his entire severed right hand, which was clenched around the Sword of Kusanagi (which now hangs in the main hall of the Uchiha compound). He is presumed dead, though without more concrete proof this cannot be confirmed. His main assistant, Kabuto, remains at large, assumed to be hiding in the Sound village.

The Akatsuki took several major hits, including the deaths of Itachi, Kisame, and no fewer than three others confirmed. However, its leader was never found, and the organization is still out there. Due to their infamy and reputation for power, it is assumed that they are back to their normal full compliment of nine A and S-class missing-nins.


	13. Chapter 12: The Price of Power

Chapter 12: The Price of Power

With Hiromi's help, I made it back to the hospital at exactly 11:57 PM. The receptionist gave me a rather hard glare, but gave it up when she couldn't find the right spot to focus on. Unfortunately, the lobby was where I had to say goodbye to Hiromi for the evening.

Lying back on the hospital bed, my eyes wandering the blank ceiling, my thoughts once again began to wander where they would. This time, however, they stopped cold on a smiling face with pearl-white eyes like mine.

_I still don't know how it is I feel about her, exactly, and that's bothering me even more than the attack or my ankle. What was it Shikamaru-sensei said, again? It was right after that one time I was pestering him for proof about something, I can't recall quite what…_

---

_"Shien, how do you know gravity exists? You can't see, hear, smell, taste, feel or sense it."_

"Sensei… I know because whenever I jump, I come back down. Also, whenever I throw a ball into the air, it'll hit the ground again. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You've been asking me about something that nobody has direct proof for. Like gravity, we only know it is there because of its effects on other things. Remember this, Shien. When you cannot see something directly, that doesn't mean you can't observe it. You just have to look at what's being affected."

---

_That's right. Since I can't observe my own base feelings with enough accuracy to be worth calling observation, I have to take a step back and check out what is being directly affected by those feelings. What could I observe, though? By definition, I'm the only one who feels what I feel. Ah, well. Maybe sleeping on it will help, and I could use the rest._

My dreams that night were strange, frightening things, filled with an unexplained sense of rage and fear. I felt confined by my own skin, and wanted nothing more than to crawl out of it and into the freedom of the forests. Above all, I had the sense of a red glare, infusing me with power but always staying at my back, never showing itself to me directly.

It took a second when my mind came back to wakefulness to realize that the red light I was seeing wasn't that dream again, but the sun shining directly into my face through the open window of my hospital room. It took me another second to realize that I was not alone in the room, but I managed to keep the fact that I was awake somewhat hidden from the two who were there.

"Neji, I need you to do me a favor and take a look at Shien's right ankle through your Byakugan. Tell me if you see anything unusual."

"Yes, Sakura. It won't be a problem. Hmmm… looks fine to me. Nothing wrong at all."

"That's what's so strange. When he came in last night, the receptionist reported that he was limping so badly that he needed your daughter's shoulder more than that leg. I've known her for a while, and trust her opinions. However, I come up here to check on it, and nothing is wrong. That, and Shien was so soundly asleep that my examination didn't even make him twitch."

"That's… unusual. The only other person who I've ever heard of healing like that is Naruto, and that's because of the Kyuubi healing him."

"I know, and I'm concerned here. Please, give his chakra paths a good long scan. Write down what you find, if anything. If what I suspect is true, then his father will want to know. In any case, don't tell Shien about it. One way or another, he does not need to know until we decide what we want to do. I have to see to my other patients, now, so I will talk to you later." Footsteps led out of the room.

"Neji-sensei, what's going on?" I said, opening my eyes and sitting up. "You had to know I was awake before I even knew it, so why did you let that conversation go on?"

"Because, Shien, I am not a believer in concealing knowledge from anyone. Sakura has to deal with this daily, and many would react… badly to this kind of knowledge. I think you are made of somewhat tougher material, if you wish to know what the point of the conversation was."

It took me less than a second to make my choice. "Without knowing everything I can, I lose the ability to make the best choices possible. Even if the knowledge would drive me to the edge of insanity, I would still seek it. What was that about?"

He smiled at that. In all probability, he knew what I was going to say well before he'd even asked the question. "Let's start with this. During times of high emotional stress or desperation, have you ever experienced a major surge of strength?"

I thought for a minute. "Now that you mention it, yes. One time in particular, at the last Chuunin Exam tournament. It helped me create and empower the Hougen Rasengan I threw to rescue Hiromi-chan."

He nodded, the smile staying in his eyes. "Now, besides that, your stamina and recovery rates, both physical and chakra-based, have always registered well above the norm, correct?"

"Yes, they have. Sakura-san was commenting about it the last time she looked at my spine, and I can currently sprint from the Shrine of the Fallen Heroes to the office building fairly easily."

"Then I believe Sakura's fears to be justified. Who else do you know has increased regeneration plus that kind of stamina, along with major boosts of power under stress?"

"Just my dad."

"What gives him the ability?"

"The Kyuube within him… you're not saying I have a demon within me, are you?"

"That's what I'm here to find out. There are several possibilities, ranging from that to your father's body simply adapting the abilities himself and passing them down through the next generation, all the way through the Kyuube having made a dormant clone of himself in you. You being awake and able to mold chakra will help my scan significantly, though, so let's get started."

It didn't take long, only about ten minutes. Whatever I proved or disproved, I couldn't read off of Neji's expression. Possibly because he didn't yet know anything for certain, himself. All I could read from him was that something, in fact, was out of the ordinary. He said it himself not long after, so it's a moot point.

Once again, he left me alone with my thoughts. This time, however, he had given me a much better set of ideas to think about, though no less critical. What could it be, that had everyone so concerned? A demon being sealed within me was an impossibility, since they have to be PLACED there by someone, and no such process has ever been done to me. In addition, I still had to find a way to finish my personal soul-search.

_I don't know. Maybe I'm thinking too hard, but it's not something I can just let go of right now. All of it. At this rate, I'll be headed back out on missions, soon, and I won't have time to space out and think while on patrol. The pieces of all the puzzles lie before me… so why can't I just assemble the clues and find the answers?_

Interlude Twelve: Physical Adaptation of Shinobi

It is not strange that a shinobi's body tends to be far more adaptable to extreme circumstances over time. This is due in part to the nature of their training, since a ninja may often find himself in said extreme circumstances without a way to safely escape.

What is somewhat more curious is that, when subjected to these stresses or more unique ones, some shinobi have shown an ability to adapt at a genetic level to the change. One example in particular is Hatake Kakashi, wielder of the Sharingan Eye. Note that he is not an Uchiha, and was thus not born with the capability. How he acquired it is a mystery, but over the years he has caused the eye to evolve, thought impossible in one not of the Uchiha blood. Other such cases have been shown, and the traits are occasionally passed down to their children, almost in direct opposition to standard evolutionary theory.

Or is it? One theory popular in the scientific community at the moment holds that this level of adaptation is a form of Bloodline Limit. Specifically, it is one that has yet to manifest, and is still defining itself. These theories hold that this is why bloodlines tend to be quite well adapted to where they first emerge. For example, the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan is particularly well suited to the dense forests of Konoha, allowing them to see unobstructed despite the obstacles.

Noting this, it is theoretically possible to shape the manifestation of an emerging bloodline. However, since the only way to tell the bloodline is emerging is by watching it finish, this remains a moot point.


	14. Chapter 13: Attack

Chapter Thirteen: Attack

War. The one thing above all that shinobi are trained for all their lives. Why, then, does the very concept of it strike fear into our hearts? Why do our leaders fight with everything in their power to avoid it? Why is the news of its start always regarded as such an ill omen, despite that it assures our livelihood for months, if not years?

Simple. Despite how much we train, despite the fact that it is one of our greatest purposes in life, we all know that people die in wars. Not just the nameless "they", but people much closer to our hearts. Friends. Family. Teammates.

The Rain village's declaration of war two days after Kentaro saved me from one of their assassins was expected. So was the Sound's decision to join the fight. So was the Sand's move to Konoha's defense. Thankfully, the battle lines stopped there. Too many wounds remained too vivid in too many people's memories for them to step in. That didn't stop the first attack from taking place literally minutes after dad got their declaration, well before anyone besides the council could have known about it.

Nor did it stop the attack from targeting the hospital.

I was to be released later that day, and I'd been spending my time in the front yard of the hospital, training as much as I was allowed to help regain my former fighting trim. I noted with little curiosity when the critically injured man was carried in through the emergency room doors. When I heard shouts of surprise coming from the ER, I started running in. Had I been five seconds faster, I might well have died when the room was blown out.

That, combined with the mists forming despite the noonday sun, told me everything I needed to know. I pulled out a handful of shuriken, activated Byakugan, charged in. _The Hidden Rain Village is willing to go this far… They're violating every established article of war! Heck, I hadn't even heard about a declaration. Well, from the way people are running, I need not take the time to alert the council of this attack. The people in there need my help, even if it's just to rescue survivors. The shuriken are for the less innocent shinobi I'm sure are hiding in there somewhere._

"Hiding" turned out to be the wrong term for it. The explosion had drawn everyone able to help with the rescues. Thus, less than a meter from the doors, I heard the screams of pain coming from the now-undefended tenth floor and decided I'd best investigate. I wasn't the only one running up the outside wall, either. Several Leaf nin didn't stop until they got to the roof, but I dove into the stairwell window at the landing between the ninth and tenth stories. Five shuriken and a Jyuuken-empowered palm to the heart, and the rain ninja I'd caught flat-footed there was no more.

A matter of seconds later, I continued running up to the tenth floor. I tore through the door into the halls, ignoring the stairway to the roof for the moment. One more target presented itself, this one aware of my presence and already sending in shuriken. I'd expected this, though, and came in with my hands already set in the seal of the Rat.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!"

What, you think fire is the only thing I use? My dad's a wind-type, too, and flame is not a good idea indoors and against water-users. The bolt of compressed air blew aside his projectiles and caught him full in the chest, knocking him back into a wall and stunning him for precious seconds. He was dead by my kunai before he regained his balance.

_I'm not going to get this lucky again. Almost by definition, if any of the attackers want to see their homes again, they're going to be particularly strong. But that makes no sense, given how easily the first two fell. What gives?_

A scream from the door I was passing on my right interrupted the train of thoughts. I dove in, kunai at the ready… only to see that the scream had come from the rain nin, this time. He'd apparently found the room in which Sakura, the great Medical and Taijutsu master, had been resting for a bit from the day's tasks. I had to dive to the side to avoid his flying body. "Ah, I guess you know about the attack, then, Sakura-san?"

"You could say that. What do you know?"

"It started with a bomb in the ER, at least 3 doctors were there. I heard screams from up here, so I ran up the wall and in. I've taken down two so far, but they seem… weak. Not the caliber of forces I'd use for this kind of attack."

"Good work. Now, get back to it. I'll secure this floor, you head down to the seventh and check for attackers there."

"Hai."

The first hall I checked was empty of all signs of life. The second contained only a fleeing child, no older than seven. As he passed me, I heard a whirr, and dove out of the way of an incoming shuriken. However, I was not its intended target. The flying shuriken embedded itself into the back of the child's neck, instantly snuffing out his life.

I snapped. There is no other word for it. Rage like nothing I'd ever felt before suffused me, and turned me into an avatar of destruction. The smirk in the perpetrator's eyes lasted until he saw the avenging meteor of a ninja incoming, and rapidly turned to one of fear.

---

_Why do you fight, Shien?_

To protect my friends and my family, for my home and all who live within it.

How do you fight?  
As my teachers taught me: by strength, stamina, and courage, tempered and guided by a mind a sharp as I can muster and a code of honor I'd rather die than abandon.

In whose footsteps do you follow?

My father's name is Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage, but I do not follow in his footsteps. My life is my own to make, and so are my decisions. 

I hear your words and heed their wisdom. Know this, the answers to both of your greatest questions lay before you, and the two are entwined. I am as you are, the descendant of one far greater, but one who desires only his own path. We shall speak again, but you have been in this reverie for long enough. Now, return to your own mind. More than one person awaits you.

---

My eyes snapped open to a scene I'd come to be quite familiar with. That is, staring at the ceiling of my hospital room. I was not alone this time, as three people were hovering over my bed.

"Shien-kun, you're awake!" came the voice from my right, the owner of the two arms around my chest as I sat up.

"Yeah, Hiromi-chan, I'm up. What news, then? I'm guessing we managed to save the hospital, seeing as we're in it."

"The days have been better, man. We took a lot of casualties in the attack, mostly among those recovering in the upper three floors."

"How bad is it?"

"Twenty of ours dead by last count, and ten others injured. They'd sent in fifteen, and none made it out alive."

I gently disengaged Hiromi's arms, and stood up. Or, rather, I tried to. The room didn't like it, and spun me back down. "Let me guess, Ken, they were all Gennin?"

It was Sakura who answered, still looking over her notes and data on me. "How did you know?"

"They were too easy. I went into battle prepared to go strictly hit-and-run, expecting Jounin or special ops shinobi. Of those I faced, none lasted for more than a handful of seconds."

"Keep going."

"I think this was an S+ for them. They were to come here and fight until they died, with the sole purpose of inflicting a favorable rate of exchange against better-trained foes by taking them while injured. The tactics are low ones, strictly prohibited by all decent codes of honor, but they are the only ones that make sense given what I've seen."

"Our own analysts agree, Shien. Add the fact that we received their declaration of war about five minutes before the attack commenced, and you get enough of the picture."

"Yeah, I do. One other thing, though."

"What is it? I have to get moving soon."

"I believe the fears you discussed with Neji a while ago are valid. I will have more information for you later, but for now, I know that it will be no danger."

To say she was shocked was something of an understatement. An _extreme_ understatement. She stalked out of the room, muttering under her breath. Kentaro and Hiromi gave me looks identical to that time, seemingly so long ago, that I'd reported their reliability to my father in this very room. "It's a VERY long story, and one that still needs verifying. That, and I think Mom and Dad should hear it first. They'll know what it means better than I do."

"I'll take your word on it, my friend, but you've gotta quit the mysterious lines with the Jounin, you know?"

"Ken, if I could, I would. You, of all people, should know that. Thing is, this one's just too big for me to risk jumping the gun on it."

"We know that, Shien. Doesn't make it any easier."

"Kentaro's right, Shien-kun. It's starting to get late, and you need rest more than anything right now, but we'll be back for you tomorrow afternoon, all right?"

"I'm looking forward to it. See you then, guys."

Later that night, as I lay in bed, my thoughts continued their frantic run. Battle aftershock came as expected, ensuring that I'd have time to organize the tangled webs of my mind.

---

_I know what you are. We can take the time now to speak, as it were._

Not bad, Shien. What gave it away?

You did. You know too much about me to be an outside force, and the coincidences started lining up too cleanly to ignore. My only question is what we're going to do about living arrangements.

Truly? You are not scared of the thought of a demon living within you, unconstrained by any seal?

The thought makes me nervous, but not scared. If I needed to be scared, other people would have sensed you by now, and my actions thus far have been my own, save only earlier today. I think you mean me no harm. Can you tell me two things, though?

Some things, by definition, I can not, but I will do my best.

First, how did you get within me? I know that I carry no seal, and that nobody has placed you within me. Second, what manner of being are you?

To answer both, I am a One-Tailed fox, new to awareness. 

That's an answer and a half, and you know it. How did you get within me?

I'm not so sure, myself. To my knowledge, though, my own father planted my seed with yours. I grew within you.

Not encouraging words, but thanks.

I do my best, Shien.

Before I wake to myself, I have one last thing to ask.

What is it?

What should I call you? I can't just be like my dad and call you "stupid fox" all the time.

I… can't say that any of my kind have ever been asked that. I think I like the sound of a true fox's voice, though. Call me "Kitsu", after their bark.

It's settled, then. I'll talk to you later, but I have other things to ponder now.

Farewell, then, and remember those times you called upon my power. It may help.

---

The one, last clue he gave me helped me find my thoughts that night. It directed my roaming mind to a mere three instances. Of them, one was an outlier, the instance in the hospital today. The other two, though… once at the arena, to save Hiromi, and for the stretch on the way home from the Rain village.

Those two shared a spot in my mind, as my feelings lined themselves up. Every time I'd gone to the deep end of my power, it had been in the name of one smiling face, a friend since the academy and teammate for years. Hyuuga Hiromi, the one whom I knew loved me, and the one whom I now had to admit to myself that I loved back.

"I really have been an idiot, haven't I?"

As I fell into an easy sleep for the first time that month, I thought I heard a chuckle coming from the depths of my mind.

Interlude Thirteen: Honorable Warfare

Over the years, the various hidden villages have come to realize several facts. One of the most prominent is that any could, in truth, obliterate any of the others, if the surprise is total. This naturally led to an age of paranoia, culminating in a vicious four-way war that was later titled the First Secret World War. In order to combat this paranoia and allow themselves to live their lives, the concepts of honorable warfare were developed and the accords signed by every major village and most of the minor ones at the time.

Though lengthy, common sense was the dictator of the bulk of the accords. Among other things, striking at non-military targets (such as schools and hospitals), declaration of war less than a full day before the commencement of hostilities, and total warfare were considered in line with atrocities. Less obvious, but equally important, were definitions of self-defense, what constituted a true military target, and codes for prisoner exchange.

It is interesting to note here that, though no punishments were specified, nearly all of the signing parties (including all five of the Kage villages) agreed on general degrees of punishment. Also interesting to note is the fact that the Hidden Rain village violated nearly half of the combined accords in their first day of attacks against the Leaf. This may help to explain why no other villages besides the Sound stepped to their aid.

_Author's Note: Wow, longest chapter so far. That's not what I'm puting this note up for, though. I am beginning to run out of ideas for my interludes, and could use some help in that direction. If you have something you're desperately curious about concerning my world, either PM me the request or leave it in a review here. If it's one I can safely answer, I'll make an interlude just for you._


	15. Chapter 14: Demons, Within and Without

Chapter Fourteen: Demons Within, Demons Without

My parents came by the next morning, along with Neji and Sakura, to get the details I'd promised. In all, I think they took it rather well. Sakura glared, Neji blanched, Mom nearly fainted, and Dad's expression told me he was getting into a shouting match with his own inner demon. That's when I remembered to tell them that Kitsu, by all indications, was friendly.

The effect those words had on the group were roughly the same as if I had announced that I had joined the cult of Jashin and invited them all to an evening of tea, sweets, and mass murder.

"Shien… son, how do you know that? What you have in you is a _demon_. I think I should know what they're like, and friendly usually isn't it."

"I'm not so sure about that, Dad. I won't claim to be an authority on the subject, but this doesn't seem like normal circumstances, so I'm taking it from square zero."

"Neji, could you…"

"Already on it, Sakura. Byakugan!" For the second time, he gave my chakra paths a full scan. "No doubt about it this time. Friendly or not, this is not a hallucination or an illusion. Shien has a demon within him, awake and free."

"Will you all stop treating this like a full-scale emergency? Look at it this way, if Kitsu was hostile, I would not be in full control of my own actions. It doesn't have anything caging it, after all. Of all people, you four should know what a hostile demon in full control looks like."

"T-that's true, Shien. Unless this demon is completely different from the Kyuubi, we'd all be fighting for our lives right now."

Dad's face suddenly got a strange look. "Well, THAT's a new one. That stupid fox wants a say in what we're talking about."

_Shien, is he talking about my father?_

Yeah, Kitsu, he is.

If only this once, please let him say something! We usually aren't the truly social kind, but father and son require some formalities. I'll have to take over for a minute, though.

I'll… try. I can't guarantee anything here, though, but if they agree, I'll let you up front. "Looks like Kitsu wants to talk to his father, too."

"Do you think we should let them?"

"Not letting them speak would be like someone forbidding us from seeing each other. Neither is behind an effective seal, and I think it would be best to stay on their good side, as it were."

"It's settled, then. Neji, could you do us a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Before we start, seal all of the tenketsu of our arms and legs. I want to take no chances here, and that'll keep them somewhat suppressed. If they go berserk, do not hesitate to kill us both. Hina-chan, help him if it comes to that."

_You got that, Kitsu?_

Yes. It's not perfect, but better than nothing. You need not fear for your life, Shien.

My life is not what I fear for. I trust you enough to do this. However, please do your best to keep your father calm. I love my dad, and I do not wish to see him dead.

You have my word. If it is within my power, no violence will take place here.

The process didn't take long, though I have to say something here. Having all of the tenketsu of a limb sealed is oddly like having the limb go to sleep, but more so. Looking at the world through Kitsu's senses, though… _that_ was strange. It's like opening your eyes underwater, but for all of your senses. Nothing seemed quite in synch, as though I'd woken up a bit too early from an anesthetic. I couldn't understand a word they were saying, either, but I could catch the sense of sadness, and of separation. Then, a feeling of relief. The world snapped itself back into focus not long after.

It is done, Shien. I can assure you, I'm not eager to repeat the conversation.

_What do you mean?_

I have never been outside of your body, and thus I find it quite comfortable in here.

I'm flattered, I think, but what does that have to do with anything?

My father does not share that sentiment. Being trapped in that kind of a shell for almost forty years after a long lifetime of freedom has done some strange things to his mind.

This is supposed to be reassuring, why?

I will not need his tutelage to access my abilities, in time. He was clear enough to tell me that much. There are more details that I'll figure out later, but that's the gist of it. You may want to return your attention to the other humans, though. They seem concerned.

"I'm awake, guys, don't worry. What are the results?"

Neji, Sakura, and Mom gave me a rather pained look. I can't imagine seeing two of their closest people possessed by demons and conversing in whatever alien tongue they use is very reassuring. Sakura spoke first, though. "I… don't know. I really don't. Shien, I'm going to have to do several studies on both you and your father before we truly know what's going on." She glanced at a clock. "Much as I'd like to begin those tests right now, there are several people who need my help from yesterday's fight. I _will_ be seeing you later, but you're free to leave for now." She walked out.

"Naruto-kun… we should be going, too. There is much we need to take care of, especially now."

"You're right, Hinata. Shikamaru will be waiting with the council. Shien, I'll see you later, alright?"

"Alright, Dad. I'll be ready to join whatever you guys plan."

"No, you won't. If there's one thing Hinata taught me, it's that you don't go out of your way to look for trouble, especially when you have as much on your plate as we do. Whatever we plan, you're probably not going to be leaving Fire Country for a while, so get used to the idea." With that they left, leaving me with Neji.

"I suppose, sensei, that you have something left to say on this?"

"Not quite. Shien, your demeanor has changed somewhat since I last saw you."

"That is to be expected. About twelve hours ago, I found out a few things about myself that I hadn't realized were there."

"There's more to that than you're directly telling me. I believe you have come to a rather important decision regarding your own personal life."

_Yeesh, he's being even more observant than usual. Like I could hide anything from him before._ "I have, sir. All that's left is figuring out how to tell her."

"Good. I'm sure you made the right choice."

"I just followed my heart and mind, sensei."

"Then I know what you chose. Let me just say one more thing: if you ever make my daughter cry, if you ever again hurt her as your self-denial has been doing for the past month, you will answer to me, and I will _show_ you why I was called the Genius of the Hyuuga Clan."

_Gulp_. "Yes sir, you need not worry about that ever happening, as long as I am able to prevent it. If I may ask one thing, sensei?"

"Go on."

"How could you tell what I decided?"

"Many things, Shien. I started looking a bit more closely when I found out about Hiromi's feelings, and you promptly showed us all what you would do at the Chuunin Exam finals. That is irrelevant, however, as your present state tells all. You are _calm_, in a way you haven't been before. This is despite all that has happened in the past day. I daresay that calm is not what you'd be feeling if you were getting ready to tell my daughter that her love was unrequited, correct?"

Interlude Fourteen: Tactics of the Secret Wars

In a normal war, certain things can be expected. Among them are open battles, set battle lines, and effectiveness of walls, among other things.

In battles among the Hidden Villages, however, the rules change significantly. First off, the vast majority of the battles take place in one-on-one or small group situations, unplanned. Attrition is inevitable in these conditions, although the rates will favor the better-prepared and better-trained village. However, the losers of the fights will almost never know the fight ever took place until days or weeks after the fact, since the ones who were in it usually won't come home.

The concept of "lines in the sand", as it were, also does not apply to Secret Wars. Battles take place in a geometric distribution, increasing in density as you approach the midpoint between the villages and decreasing as you draw closer to the villages themselves. Despite this, shinobi tacticians can never discount the possibility of an attack in force at their gates. Not only does this make maintaining a defensive line critically important in such times, scouting teams also become crucial.

Along the same lines, walls are not true barriers to a trained shinobi. To many, they are little more than an inconvenience. Thus, defenders must concern themselves with the standing of the village itself, not just its surroundings. Assassinations and attacks coming from both sides of the wall are not just common, they are expected.

These fights do share one trait with conventional battles, one of terrain. Commanders of ninja strike teams will strive to find areas most like the homes they trained in for fights they must engage in. This is, however, for a much different reason than a conventional military might want their terrain. To them, terrain forms physical barriers, increases the effectiveness of certain units and hampers others. Shinobi are slightly different, in that their very techniques are inevitably developed for the terrain of their own hidden village. While poor terrain might mean a disadvantage to a normal group, it could cripple a shinobi team outright.


End file.
